Charmed Alive
by Scribbled Truth
Summary: Jenna is a normal girl who is completely obbessed with Charmed. Everything changes when she wakes up in the Manor with powers, could she have a destiny in a different reality? And more importantly with a certain whitelighter? Chris/OC, season 6
1. Charming up

**Wow my first fanfic! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable from Charmed or any other show. I only own my plots and Jenna.**

* * *

Jenna pulled her hair into a ponytail and took off her jacket placing it on the table next to the door.

"Another day wasted at the cafe." she sighed. She loved where she worked but couldn't help but think her life was not living up to it's full potential.

She took her Chinese out of the bag and put it on the coffee table in the lounge before going to the kitchen and getting a glass of coke and cutlery. She turned the television on and settled down to watch the latest episode of 'Charmed'.

As she turned off the television she sighed. "I wish I could have powers, kick demon ass and meet the Charmed Ones." Jenna wished then laughed. "Who am I kidding? That's never going to happen. Stop dreaming Jen." She paused. "And now I'm talking to myself. I am going crazy!

She went to bed and drifted off wishing hard that she could be 'charmed'.

A scream woke up Jenna. She jumped up. She looked around and found she was in a light airy conservatory ironically like the one on Charmed. Her eyes stopped on a woman.

"Ok who are you?" asked the woman, the woman had brown hair and eyes, with her hands slightly raised, in a way she had only seen in a TV show. She looked over the woman and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh God!" Jenna exclaimed then slumped to the ground.

"Well that was different." Piper mumbled and went over to help the girl. "Phoebe! Paige! We have a problem!"

* * *

Jenna's eyes opened and she found herself in a conservatory. Not just any conservatory, the Halliwell's conservatory.

"Ow!" she said rubbing her head. She looked down, she was in the shorts and vest top she had fallen asleep in.

"She's awake!" a woman called from the table. She had bright orange hair and was looking at a large and battered book. Two more women came in. One had a pixie hairstyle, the other long brown hair, both were brunettes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jenna exclaimed.

"OK, who are you?" the woman who walked in asked.

"Who are you?" Jenna echoed, looking over the two women, her eyes coming up with conclusions her head wouldn't believe.

"Piper Halliwell at your service." The women with long brown hair told her.

"Ok so you are not kidding me. This has got to be a dream." Jenna muttered before raising her voice. "I'm Jenna. Jenna Nicols."

"James Bond refrence?" The women she had concluded to be Paige asked.

"Not trying to be but its a good film." Jenna replied then started to look around the conservatory. "So this is the Halliwell Manor and not some kind of joke?"

"Definitely not a demon." the woman with a cropped hair muttered.

"Demon? Hell no!" Jenna replied without thinking. They all looked at her in suprise while she bit her lip.

"Are you a witch?" Phoebe asked.

Before she can answer orbs descended into the room leaving a brown haired, green eyed young whitelighter-witch.

"Guys we have a problem." Chris announced then noticed Jenna. "Who is this?"

"Jenna Nicols for the second time. Nice to meet you, Chris."

Chris turned to the sisters and pointed to Jenna. "How does she know my name?"

"We were going to ask her that." Paige told him.

"Okay. I'm freaking!" Jenna said. " I was watching you last night but this can't be happening."

"Excuse me, watching us?" pointed out Phoebe doubts growing inside of her.

"Yes, on T.V." Jenna explained.

"It's possible. When I orbed 'Up There' the Elders told me that someone had crossed realities." Chris explained.

"Realities?" Paige rubbed her temples knowing this was going to be a long ride.

"Yes, somehow, even though she has no magical blood in her and she has no magical powers, she has crossed realities. The Elders know no one has used their powers to get her there, under their radar."

"Which is pretty low." Jenna muttered, her gaze fell on the book by Paige. "Is that the Book?"

Paige nodded then turned it towards Jenna. "Have a look."

Jenna walked over and touched the book she had always wanted to read. A gold light came off of the Book and illuminated Jenna and she let go of the Book.

"What just happened?" asked Jenna, waving her hands around.

"I have no idea." Chris shrugged.

Leo orbed in.

"A great power has been released." Leo said worriedly. The Charmed Ones and Chris looked around Leo to look at Jenna who was beside the book.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Leo, turning around.

Jenna's hands were still glowing.

"Oh!" he said.

* * *

"I think we should ask her some questions." Leo said. " If she knows you from another reality which our lives have been displayed on television, she should be able to answer some simple questions."

"When and how did I get my powers?" asked Phoebe.

"Technically, you had your premonition power at birth but it was bound until you found the book. Next you got levitation two years later during a demon fight protecting Cole. You found your empathy power earlier this year." Jenna answered immediately.

"What was mine and Leo's child going to be called?" asked Piper.

"Melinda after Melinda Warren." Jenna answered.

"Who ate my cornflakes?" asked Paige.

"Phoebe." Jenna laughed.

"And what about me?" Chris asked.

"Well, obviously I don't know that much due to your 'Future Consequence' crap, but I know you are a witchlighter with the powers of orbing and telekinesis. You are 22 years old. Your parents are-" Jenna was cut off by Chris.

"Well she has proven her point." Jenna noticed Chris looking pointedly at Phoebe and Leo narrowing his eyes at Chris.

"So Leo, what did you mean great power?" Piper asked but before she could answer was cut off by Wyatt through the baby moniter. "Hold that thought."

"I'll get him." Paige jumped up to go get her nephew. _Well one of them. _Jenna thought.

"A great power is all the Elders knew." Leo replied. "Well they know the power has... well powers."

"I have... powers?" Jenna asked, her jaw dropping.

"Apparently. What type of powers?" Phoebe asked. Jenna noticed he tore his gaze from Piper reluctantly.

"Well you have telekinesis, levitation and astral projection." Jenna nodded but everyone knew she was panicking.

"Erm… well I'm guessing you are here for a reason and while I can lend you my clothes I have a feeling you are going to be here for a while so I am going to take you shopping. Piper why don't you get the spare bedroom ready for our guest?" Phoebe told her and took her arm take her to get dressed.

Paige passed Phoebe and Jenna leaving the room. She had Wyatt in her arms. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Jenna had been in the Manor for two weeks now and she was starting to become one of the family. She had managed to gain control of levitating to a standard of not ending up flat on the ceiling which had happened the first four times she tried. She had also begun to learn to control telekinesis but hadn't tried astral projection although once at night she had subconsciously created a projection. She also started to practise her kick boxing skills and was now in the basement wearing a sports bra and tracksuit bottoms. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was enjoying a workout, punching the punch bag.

"You're good, you know." said a voice behind her. She turned to find Chris sitting on the steps. Chris had hardly spoken to her and Jenna had begun to think that they weren't kidding that he just vanquished demons all the time but she reminded herself of the future.

"How long have you been there?" Jenna asked, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Not long." Chris replied shrugging.

"That's not an answer." Jenna said eyebrows raised.

"And if I don't want to answer?" He stood up at the bottom of the stairs.

"I will make you." Jenna replied as if it was nothing. Chris looked at he skeptically.

She pulled Chris up and handed him a sword.

"I believe you've had practice with Leo." Jenna smirked. Chris's eyebrows rose.

"Watched it." Jenna explained as they circled each other. She plunged forward delivering a blow.

"I forget." Chris said.

"Well you forget me so why not the things I've said." Jenna asked.

"What?" Chris said striking a blow to her lower legs. "I haven't forgotten you."

"No just ignored me! I started to think all you did is vanquish demons. " Jenna told him.

"I've had things on my mind." Chris said. "It isn't your fault."

"It better not be."

Jenna struck his sword away, but he swung his leg around her knees causing her to fall down and her sword to skid off.

"Damn, I thought I would win." Jenna cursed.

"Bad luck." Chris smiled and offered a hand up.

She took his hand and began to rub her neck. "Well as the loser I insist I buy you a cup of coffee to say well done."

"You do this to every guy who beats you at sword fighting?" Chris asked.

"No." She walked forward. "Who said the guys beat me?" She asked running upstairs to get changed.

Chris was playing with the lid of his coffee.

"So what was your life like?" Chris asked.

"Weird. I guess I've been lonely a lot of it. My parents died when I was four. My adopted parents had me home schooled but they died in a plane crash when I was eighteen and then I bought a flat with my inheritance. I worked in a small cafe. I had no real friends. I graduated from college." Jenna shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"I think your past has been worse than mine." Jenna said

"Even so…" Chris started when Jenna caught him off.

"We are very alike." Jenna said. " We both don't belong here, now but yet now this is our home with the Halliwells. You want to change your life and so do I, both for the better though you have nobler causes."

Chris smiled. They heard a scream.

"Come on!" Jenna said, dumping 10 on the table and grabbing her bag and ran towards the alley where the noise was coming from.

"Hey!" Chris said as he saw a demon wielding an energy ball advance on a girl.

He turned and smirked. Jenna flicked her hands to blow him up but nothing happened.

"Chris?" Jenna asked and Chris flicked his wrist.

"Nope."

"Oh oh." Jenna said.

The demon's grin grew even more as he advanced on them, backing them into a corner. Suddenly he disappeared. Chris went over to the girl and repapered behind Jenna. He held a knife to her throat. He dragged her away from Chris.

"Don't you dare." Chris warned.

"Looks like you're not in a position to bargain." The demon smirked and shimmered away.

* * *

**Click that little button and review**


	2. An Arrow's Poison

"Let me go!" cried Jenna. She was on the floor with her wrists behind her back in shackles.

"Shut up, witch!" a demon hissed.

A conversation started between three demons. Jenna went silent to listen.

"She is the witch of the prophesy. She is powerful. Perhaps more powerful then the Ultimate Power." Demon 1 said.

"I agree and as she decides our destiny, we have to keep her." Demon 2 turned and looked at her. "She would be a great addition to our fold."

"But she is a witch. There is no chance of her turning." Demon 3 told them.

"There are ways." Demon 1 smirked then barked: "You two, make sure she doesn't escape."

They flamed out.

_Ok I gotta get out of here._ Jenna closed her eyes and cleared her head. _A spell! Guess I'll have to improvise._

"_Powers of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Take me to the Halliwells _

_And transport me from this hell."_

Jenna chanted. Her body went unconscious.

She appeared in the attic.

"Jenna!" Phoebe cried and ran to hug her. She went straight through.

"Well, that was supposed to happen." Jenna commented. She looked around and saw Chris, Paige, Phoebe and Piper.

"Ok, listen, I'm down in the underworld, use a spell to find me. There are two low level demons." Jenna explained then disappeared.

Phoebe ripped off the paper and gave it to her sisters.

"What have I gotta do?" asked Chris.

"Worry. You're good at it!" Paige pepped in.

"_Jenna Nicols we call thee_

_Take us to her, the power of three."_

"Thee? Who uses thee?" asked Paige.

"Me when I do a spell in two minutes. It did the job." Phoebe retorted.

Two demons were standing in front of a cage which held Jenna.

"Hey demons!" Piper waved. They had energy balls in their hands. With a flick of her hands the demons were vanquished.

"Ok, get me out of here!" Jenna said annoyed.

Piper blew open the cage doors then Paige orbed the shackles.

As the Charmed Ones turned they saw a demon shimmer in.

"Ah, the Charmed Ones, I should have known. A powerful witch such as her would be taught by you." the demon said.

"Why is everyone saying I'm powerful down here?" asked Jenna exasperated.

"You have changed realities. Years ago a prophesy was a stolen from an apothecary, the same as your son's, Piper. It contained knowledge of a witch who would decide the fate of everything magical. Having come from another reality she has superior knowledge of both sides. This meant we had to find her, you. Watch out they may not be what you want and need." With that the demon shimmered out.

The Charmed Ones orbed.

* * *

Jenna sat on her bed, she was tired but had decided to write in a diary. She heard a knock on the door and slipping her diary under her pillow she told them to come in.

It was Chris. He closed the door behind him.

"Hey." Jenna greeted.

"Ok?" Chris asked.

"Kinda, never been kidnapped before, even more so by a demon!" Jenna replied with a smile.

Chris chuckled.

"Well I haven't in this time but lets just say someone saved my ass in the future." Chris told her.

"Oh yeah! Who?" Jenna asked.

"My business." Chris said.

"Really. Vell ve have vays to make you talk." Jenna said then tickled him until he collapsed on the bed pulling Jenna on top of him.

"Ok ok I give up!" Chris exclaimed out of breath.

"I told you thee were ways." Jenna smirked. Chris sat up and leaned in. Jenna and Chris kissed each other.

Jenna pulled away her eyes laced with emotion. "Chris, we can't do this."

"Why not?" asked Chris.

"Chris we can't. Chris, just go. Please just go." Jenna told him.

Chris orbed out looking hurt.

"Oh God, what have I done?" Jenna whispered and started to cry, falling on to the bed.

* * *

In the morning…

It was Wyatt's Birthday and it was all go for Operation: Save Chris. Paige was setting up the food. Piper and Leo were getting Wyatt ready and Phoebe and Jenna were in the kitchen making the food. Chris was somewhere.

"Aphrodisiacs?" Jenna asked pointing at the food.

"One, no pointing, remember explosive power. Two, you are making milk and cookies. Three, we need to do anything to help Chris." Phoebe explained adding a strawberry to a cream topped jelly.

"OK." Jenna said.

"I felt that." Phoebe told her.

"Felt what?" asked Jenna warily.

"The pang of sadness, the falling in love and the pinch of guilt. Spill it." Phoebe glared at her.

"We kissed last night…" started Jenna.

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Phoebe.

"No but… I kinda sent him away." Jenna replied.

"Why?"

"Because… I don't know."

"Why don't you call him?"

"Because I don't want to face up to it."

"Avoiding things. My speciality. Talk to him." Phoebe advised her.

"I don't want to. He won't want to talk to me anyway."

"Chris!" Phoebe said.

Chris orbed in. His eyes were dark and slightly red at the corners. He looked like he could collapse at any second.

"Yeah?"

Phoebe nudged Jenna. "Can I speak to you?" asked Jenna. He held out his hand leaving as much distance between them as possible. Jenna took it and they instantly dissolved into blue orbs.

* * *

"You wanted to talk." he said staring at the cars.

"Chris, I'm sorry." Jenna said.

"You have got nothing to be sorry about." he replied in a cold voice.

"Chris please you have to know why I did what I did." He didn't answer. "Chris please!" she tried to get in front of him but slipped. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back sending them sprawling on the red metal of Golden Gate Bridge.

"Haven't we been here before?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah." he allowed himself a smile. They sat up.

"What was up with you yesterday?" asked Chris.

"I don't know. I mean I've watched you for about a year and I was there kissing you. I mean I've always wanted to do that but right there and then things kept coming into my mind. Like the fact that you come from the future and I come from a different reality and I knew there were a thousand different things that could split us up but I now realise I would rather chase that one chance that we could be together than not and regret it. I know that there are two types of magic. One the obvious, the one we use every day. The other the subtle one until it hits you in the face, the magic of love." Jenna ranted.

"You are so soppy." Chris mumbled.

"I heard that." Jenna said playfully smacking him.

Chris leaned in then stopped.

"You're not going to send me away again, are you?" Chris asked.

"We're on top of Golden Gate Bridge, as I want to live I'm gonna say no. Kiss me future boy." Jenna whispered and they kissed. Chris pulled back.

"Phoebe is calling." Chris said then orbed them.

A dark lighter's arrow came straight at Jenna. Chris shoved her out of the way and it got embedded in his shoulder.

"Chris!" Jenna said catching him.

* * *

**Duh duh duh cliffhanger much!**


	3. The Mysteries Of An Elder

**Ok Ok I Know I Havent Updated and yes this chapter is really short but blame my head. I got myself into a situation where I couldn't go the way I wanted to go. So to make up for this short chapter the next chapter is really really long so enjoy for now...**

* * *

Jenna saw it in slow motion. Chris pushing her. The impact of the arrow. Chris falling. Leo coming over to heal him. The gasp as he woke up.

"You shouldn't have done that." Jenna said hitting him.

"Hey, I save your life and I get hit?" Chris said.

"Yeah when you're stupid like that." Jenna retorted.

"O, stop the arguing, children, we have to work out why he was here." Paige told them.

"He was after me or Wyatt which means we need him safe." Leo replied.

"Well take him Up There. I'll come." Piper said.

"Piper you know you're not allowed." Leo said.

"Fine then I'll take him to Magic School." Jenna told them.

"You sure?" Piper asked.

"Yeah I'll get ready and go." Jenna said climbing the stairs.

Jenna was packing a bag when she felt arms go around her waist. She turned and looked into the emerald eyes of Chris.

"They don't know yet?" Jenna guessed.

"No. We'll tell them. Later." Chris said. Jenna kissed him. Her hands lost in his hair. This kiss was more passionate than before. They heard footsteps.

"Go." Jenna whispered. He orbed out. Jenna closed the bag and took Wyatt.

"Come on buddy, let's go to Magic School."

* * *

Jenna's heels echoed down the halls of Magic School. She tried one of the rooms and entered. It was Gideon's office. She looked around. She went to the desk and found a phone. She picked it up. She heard voices at the end and put the phone back down.

"Cummon you get a bad feeling from the guy. What is he hiding?" Jenna muttered to herself, an echo quietly humming.

She picked up a book from the shelf on how to be a good Elder.

She noticed a chess piece on the floor. She walked over to the chess piece. She picked it up. Footsteps echoed outside as they had echoed her heels. She dropped the chess piece and left the office and went to the main hall to see Paige and Phoebe talking with Gideon. He was showing them a book.

"Handy." Paige commented.

"What's going on?" asked Jenna.

"Erm… quite a lot. Piper and Leo are in the astral plain, I got admitted to hospital then got discharged, we are one sister down and oh did I mention Chris ceased to exist." Phoebe said quickly.

"Piper…Leo…Chris what? I'm coming with you." Jenna finally decided.

"Wow you see what I mean with the great Elder only just getting it." Paige commented. Jenna glared at her. Flicking a finger at her jacket which floated to her, she put it on then took Paige's outstretched hand.

Gideon proceeded to his office where he noticed the door open, his book on the desk and a chess piece resting on the floor by his foot.

"Meddling witch." he muttered then closed the door.

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you or I'll vanquish you for real." Paige told the darklighter that had just appeared with Piper and Leo.

"Well it's about time!" Piper commented exasperated.

"Who sent you?" Phoebe asked.

An arrow came soaring through the air and hit the darklighter who went up in flames.

"Yes I'm back!" Chris said appearing in the alley.

"Wait. What? How?" Jenna asked confused.

"Don't ask me. Ask-" Leo fell backwards. "Them."

"Paige, come on, quick, we've got to get him to Gideon." Piper said. Paige ran over and orbed them.

"Nice to see you again." Phoebe told Chris.

"Can't get rid of me yet. You've got 22 years yet!" Chris joked.

"Lucky me." Phoebe muttered. Jenna looked at Chris and smiled.

* * *

**God thats shorter than I really though but it does give clues to my plot Muahaha you can't expect Jenna to live happily ever after do you? Hit that little button adn review!**


	4. Infectious Bite

"I still can't believe you were a punk." Jenna teased.

"Hey I was sixteen so sue me." Phoebe replied.

"Oh I will."

They were in Phoebe's office as she wrote the column and Jenna sat there.

"So how is you and Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"Huh… How did you know?" Jenna asked being snapped out of her daydream.

"Empath." Phoebe reminded her.

"Oh yeah… I don't know." Jenna said.

"What's the matter." Phoebe asked.

"He just ignores me. I feel ignored. I don't belong here. I'm confused."

"Ah honey!" Phoebe rushed around and hugged her.

"I just don't know how to feel." Jenna told her.

"Well, talk."

"I've tried talking!" Jenna told her.

"I'm sorry honey seriously but I've gotta go now I've got a date with Mitch." Phoebe said taking her coat.

Jenna sighed and she threw a potion on the floor and was transported to the bridge.

"Ok I know one of you knows what my destiny is so get your Elder asses down here." Jenna got no response. "Fine! You want nice. Please can one of you brilliant godly beings orb down here to talk to me about my life in this reality."

An Elder orbed down.

"Sandra." Jenna acknowledged her.

"Jenna, I'm afraid we have no clue about your destiny." Jenna looked at the Elders face carefully.

"Like hell you do! So if I go and get myself killed will you like it?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, I know things but am bound. By the Angel of Destiny. I can not reveal anything more." Sandra orbed away.

"Thanks helpful!" Jenna called up to the sky. She got no response and threw another potion and appeared in the manor.

* * *

Chris caught a potion.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked.

Chris flew over the couch and knocked Paige onto the floor. The potion rolled over to Paige. Jenna saw Phoebe fighting Chris.

"Chris!" Jenna ran in front of them and Chris threw her across the room. She destroyed the cupboard as she landed but waved her hand sending a vase to his head before collapsing.

Paige threw the potion at the Spider demon who crawled out the window.

"Get it. Get it!" Phoebe said before it crawled out. "Piper."

Paige and Phoebe turned and saw Piper on the wall in a cocoon.

"Oh no." Paige said.

* * *

Paige and Phoebe were standing talking about their options of how to help Piper. Jenna walked down the stairs after looking in the book.

"How is your head?" Phoebe asked.

"Hurts a little but I have an idea. I think we should call Leo." Jenna told them.

"Are you kidding? Piper would kill us!" Phoebe told her.

"Well she could kill us after she's saved." Paige replied, siding with Jenna.

"You guys, Piper doesn't want Leo to know that Chris is his son, okay? So I don't think I can keep that secret." Phoebe told them.

"Try, Leo." Paige called. Leo orbed in.

"Paige, Phoebe, Jenna." Leo said. "How are you?"

"Not good, we have a problem." Phoebe told him.

"Perhaps we should meditate." Leo suggested. Jenna looked at him. This was not the Leo she had watched for 6 years.

"No, I do not want to meditate." Jenna told him. "Piper, behind you."

"Ah Spider Demon. She cocoons her victims before feeding. Don't worry though Piper is safe, it's meant for preservation." Leo said.

"Good, that means Chris is safe too." Phoebe said, forgetting Leo didn't understand.

"What? Is Chris in there too?" Leo asked.

"No, he's in the basement. Went a bit crazy after the Spider Demon infected him." Paige explained.

"I'll talk to him." Leo said and walked into the kitchen.

"Great, just great." Jenna muttered. They walked through to the kitchen to see Leo orb in and close the door.

"He attacked me!"

"He has issues!" Phoebe told him.

"You know, from being infected." Paige clarified.

"I think his issues precede that, don't you Paige." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe don't!" Jenna warned.

"He's gonna find out at some point if he's gonna help us and I'm gonna bust!"

"Find out what?!" asked a confused Leo.

Phoebe struggled with herself then blurted out; "Chris is your son! Don't you feel better? I feel better." Leo staggered to the table.

"When? How?"

"Spirit realm. Six months ago. Leo she's pregnant!" Jenna explained.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Leo asked.

"Honestly? I think she knew how hard it was for you to leave one son behind, she didn't want you to feel like you leave two behind." Phoebe told him.

"Ok, back to the spider demon." Paige said.

"Um… Her last victim was a wizard. I think his wand is at Magic School. I'll go get it." Leo orbed out.

Paige, Phoebe and Jenna were making the potion when Leo orbed in.

"Whatever Chris has against you in the future Leo it can't be lack of trying." Phoebe commented. "God, how could you bail on us?"

"What the?" Jenna asked.

"Maybe I'm channelling Chris' anger?" Phoebe suggested.

"Can you empath from so far?"" Leo asked.

"Maybe my power is growing." Phoebe said.

"Or maybe he's closer than we think." Jenna glanced at the stairs. A spider morphed into Chris. Phoebe tried to stop him and he shot a spider web out of his hand attaching Phoebe to the stair banister. Paige tried to stop him as well and got attached to the stairs. Jenna levitated and kicked him in the face but as she landed he caught her foot and pushed her to the ground. He then sprouted the spider web and Jenna got attached to the floor. It was then Leo's turn and he got attached to the wall. Chris orbed off with the cocooned Piper.

"Bug spray, we shoulda used bug spray." Paige commented.

* * *

"I can't get out!" Jenna exclaimed. "Can you orb?"

"No I've tried." Paige said.

"Dammit!" Leo cursed.

"Are elders even allowed to swear?" Paige asked.

"No but dads are. Especially when their kid tries to kill them." Leo said.

"Technically you can't die!"

"Not the point!"

"At least you are standing up." Jenna told them motioning the spider web around her waist that pinned her to the floor.

"Maybe a little luck." Phoebe commented.

"Let me." Jenna said wanting to use her powers. She flicked her fingers and the shillelagh bounced on the floor. A rainbow appeared and a leprechaun fell on Jenna. Paige and phoebe stifled giggles.

"Get off me!" Jenna cried.

"Need a little luck?" the leprechaun asked.

"Yes." Jenna cried thinking it was a bit obvious.

"Be warned luck goes either way." After glancing at them he said: "Enchante Destante."

Jenna got right up but Paige feel and crashed into the table.

"Ha!" Jenna said.

* * *

Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Jenna were standing outside the cave. They had successfully saved Piper but now had to save Chris and Leo.

"OW!" Piper yelped.

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something." Jenna suggested.

"Maybe he is. Gimme that!"

"What? Why?"

"You've been saying whatever happens to little Chris happens to big Chris, and that's what you've been so worried about."

"So?"

"So if I take this, then the baby's inoculated and Chris is just fine, right?"

"Did you follow that?" Paige asked.

"Nope." Phoebe replied.

"Just give it to me!" Piper took the potion. The spider web dissolved. They walked in. Chris was punching Leo repeatedly.

"Chris! Chris it's over!" Piper told him. Chris stormed out.

* * *

Jenna was wiping the bar to P3 while humming the song that was bouncing off the walls. Paige came up behind her.

"Enjoying the music?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. You know I never imagined that I, Jenna Louise Nicols would see the real P3 let alone work in it."

Paige smiled. "Still gotta get used to the fact you watched us for six years. Wait a minute, you knew about Chris didn't you?"

Jenna smiled sheepishly. "Yes."

"Speak of the angel." Paige nodded to the P3 office where blue lights emerged. Paige nudged her. "Go talk to him. After what happened he needs someone."

Jenna placed the cloth on the bar and went to the door. She knocked on it and opened it a bit.

"Chris?" she saw him with his head in his hands. He glanced up. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Chris!" Jenna came in closing the door. " What happened?"

"I thought I had stopped him hurting me but it still happened." Chris whispered.

"Oh Chris." She hugged him…


	5. Trip Down Memory Lane

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend ****charmedelicious over on You Tube. She gave me her opinion on something. I hope she likes it. Ok this is my longest chapter ever and I put it off and off as I didn't know how to approach it but once I began writing it I was hit by an idea. I would like to thank all who have reviewed; nic.heart.FF, lizardmomma, princess-charmed100, romulus-girl, Mirror-Magic-Storms, PiperPaigeP3, Lientjuhh.**

Jenna felt a breath at her shoulder. She turned around and was staring into emerald green eyes which were open staring into her brown ones.

"How long have you been awake?" Jenna asked.

"A few minutes." Chris said.

"Oh my god! What time is it?"

"8.00."

"PM?"

"AM."

"Oh great! Your family will probably come looking." Jenna guessed.

"Well, they'll have something to watch then." Jenna blushed a shade of pink as Chris told her this.

"Oh they will. You getting tickled to death." Jenna started to tickle him. In the end Chris was on top of her and Jenna was squealing.

Leo orbed in and Jenna dived for the covers.

"Bad time?" Leo asked.

"A bit obvious Leo." Chris said and Leo grimaced at his name not 'Dad'.

"We need to talk." Leo told him.

"No we don't." Chris muttered as Leo orbed away.

He then looked under the covers and saw a pink faced Jenna.

"You can come out now." he smirked.

Jenna got right out and put on a discarded top that came to her knees. She turned around and her arms were around her. Chris got up in boxers.

"What's the matter?" he asked rubbing her arms.

She shrugged him off. "What is your problem with him?!"

"Leo? Oh you know some things Jen, he punched me! He threw me out! In the future, he abandoned me." Chris finished with a regretful and pained tone.

Jenna felt a pang of guilt but she needed to tell him. She softened her voice. "But that man isn't Leo your future dad, that is Leo your to be dad and he hasn't done anything yet. And I bet he feels worse than you do! He needs to talk. You need to talk."

"I don't need to do anything." Chris said turning his head away.

Jenna walked up to him and kissed his hand. "You do. More than he does. You need to forgive. You have a chance Chris grab it." Jenna said. "Because once it goes you'll regret it." She had a single tear down her face.

Chris wiped her tear and pulled her to him. Her head resting on his chest. "I forgot, your parents."

"Don't worry." Jenna said.

They stood there for a moment before Jenna suddenly thought of something. "What's the future like?"

Chris leaned out to see her face. "But you saw it." He winced at the memory. "You saw him kill her."

They sat down on the bed. "I don't mean that but what is your family like. Do you have any cousins? Does Phoebe finally find someone. I mean does Paige really become a teacher?"

"Woah one question at a time!" Chris smiled. "Before Wyatt turned it was good. My mum gained a new power and Dad was an Elder." Then he added an afterthought; "Though he was meant to become one in 2006. Paige doesn't stay a teacher but embraces her whitelighter side. Phoebe does find love with her perfect match. I have 6 cousins. Prue, Peyton, Patty, Henry, Sam and Alex."

"So there's just 8 of the next generation? So Piper doesn't get her little girl…" Jenna looked at Chris and he looked pained. "Or not. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Chris said and wiped a stray tear and pulled on his shirt.

* * *

Jenna opened the doors to Bay Mirror and went into the elevator which was occupied by a single guy.

"Hi." he said.

"Hey." she replied.

"So you are?" he continued.

"Going out. Older guy. Big. Whips the ass in the wrestling ring." Jenna replied and the man backed off and promptly got out at the next stop. Jenna exited on her floor and was welcomed by the notice of the office. She went into Phoebe's office and collapsed.

"How was your night?" Phoebe smirked looking up from the desk.

"Good. Morning not so good."

"What? Why?" Phoebe was shocked.

"We got talking after Leo orbed in-"

"Leo orbed in! Hope not in the middle of something!" Phoebe chuckled but Jenna glared at her.

"Yes. But we got talking about the future and he closed up after we talked about you and Paige…" Jenna was a bit reluctant.

"Me? What about me?"

"You do find the right guy and you have kids." Jenna was not going to reveal any more.

"Really?" Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah really."

"So why have you come here?" Phoebe asked knowing something was wrong.

"Well, I had an idea." Jenna hesitated. "I want to cast a spell and it can't be personal gain as it helps me help him so technically it wouldn't be something I'm gaining it would be him gaining something."

"Jenna… You know I can't really let you."

"You conjured a man earlier this year just please help me cast this one little spell!" Jenna pleaded and put on her best puppy dog face.

"I'm a pushover." Phoebe groaned.

"Yay!" Jenna clapped her hands.

"You write spell. I finish column. We leave and go to the car to cast. Kay?" Phoebe said.

"Yes miss!" she mocked saluted her and Phoebe shook her head.

* * *

Jenna was in the car in the alley beside the Bay Mirror. She had a bowl in front of her in the back seat with an athame and a bowl of water, toads stool, thyme, owls feather and billings root. She also had a lighter and a piece of paper.

"What are you making?" Phoebe asked as she got into the back besides her.

"I am making a potion."

"Obviously but how did you get the ingredients?"

"Oh I stopped by the house before coming here." Jenna explained distractedly.

"You are impossible." Phoebe said.

"But I remind you of you." Jenna smirked.

"Yes."

"I need a bit of your blood." Jenna told Phoebe.

"What? Why?"

"Erm I didn't want to take the whole family so I decided to say 'whose blood does mix' in the spell." Jenna explained. She winced as she added her blood. Phoebe held out her hand. Phoebe's blood oozed out, dropping into the water and it turned a wine red.

Jenna held the spell between them.

"To help Chris deal with his past,

The memories will last,

The blood in potion does mix,

Until problems we can fix."

They chanted then the potion glowed red then they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The spell floated to the bottom of the car.

* * *

Jenna and Phoebe arrived in the future attic. It didn't look that different except it had more boxes. They heard giggles and laughter from downstairs. They walked cautiously down the stairs before seeing the dining room packed with people. There was the Charmed Ones, Prue, Victor, Andy and two men and one woman they didn't recognise. There was 10 children of varied ages. They instantly noticed Chris and a blonde teenager. On the wall was a banner saying 'Happy Birthday Piper!'.

Two girls starting bickering.

"Prue stop annoying Peyton!" Older Phoebe told the two young teenagers.

"Sorry mum." They muttered.

"_They're my kids?" Phoebe smiled._

"_They're so sweet and look at Chris! He must only be 13." Jenna gushed._

"_Yeah he's so cute!" Phoebe agreed._

Suddenly Chris threw a cake at a girl who froze it and TKed it back to him but missed him and hit the blond teenager that was Wyatt.

"Cake? You want to play with cake?" Wyatt asked and conjured a plate of Jelly but instead it hit Piper and then a massive food fight occurred.

"_Replay of our food fight!" Phoebe laughed but was glad when the food went straight through them. _Suddenly Chris looked in their direction and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"_Can he see us?" Jenna asked. _He looked between Phoebe and future Phoebe.

"_Uh-oh." Phoebe whispered._

Then Chris shook his head as a cream pie hit him in the face and he went back to the fight.

Suddenly the memory faded and the banner was replaced with 'Happy 14th Birthday Chris!'.

"_This can't be good. Piper was killed on his fourteenth." Phoebe whispered._

Chris came flying down the stairs and flew into his sister on the way to the kitchen.

"Uh-uh, Chris. Mum and the aunts told me to keep you out. We are going out." the girl informed him.

They orbed out. The memory faded and they all reappeared in a bunch of trees.

"We are going to the forest for my birthday?" asked Chris sarcastically.

_Phoebe snorted. _

"_He hasn't changed one bit." Jenna commented._

"No we're going to the park." Mel explained.

They got an ice cream after Chris had chased Mel around a playground like a 3 year old.

"Thanks, Mel!" Chris told her, sitting on a bench.

"Anything for my brother's birthday." Mel said. "We can go home now."

"_Piper has a daughter!" Phoebe squealed._

"_Omg! Chris is gonna kill us. All those future consequences!" Jenna said._

They found the woods and orbed.

_The memory faded again._

"Happy Birthday Chris!" everyone cried from the dining room.

Piper, Victor, Phoebe, Coop and their daughters 12 year old Prue, 10 year old Patty and 8 year old Penny. Paige and Henry were there as well with their children 11 year old Henry and, the babies of the family, the two 5 year old twins Peyton and Pryce. Wyatt was there and gave Chris a big smile and chipped his brother around the ear playfully.

"Aww how sweet, don't mind if we interrupt?" asked a demon and he put his arms up signalling a dozen or more demons to flame, shimmer or blink into the conservatory behind him. One immediately threw a fireball at Wyatt who went flying through the conservatory window.

"_Oh no!" Phoebe cried knowing what was coming._

"Paige, Coop, get everyone out of here!" cried Phoebe. Henry Jr took his father and orbed out. Prue hearted out while her father took her siblings. Paige grabbed her twins and orbed out. Chris pulled Mel behind a wall.

_Phoebe and Jenna leaned to hear what their conversation was._

"Mel you gotta get out of here!" Chris told her urgently.

"No!" Mel said defiantly. "I'm staying and helping."

They stood out from the wall and stood beside Piper and Phoebe. Right at that moment Paige orbed in.

The demons threw energy balls and fire balls at them. Piper froze some and blew up a few of the demons. Phoebe tapped into Chris's power of telekinesis and helped him deflect and kill the demons. Paige orbed the energy/ fire balls and sent the back to the sender. Mel spent her time using her freezing power, her telekinesis and her electrokinesis.

Paige was the first to go flying, crashing into the table which buckled from the weight of presents, food and her weight.

_Phoebe gasped and checked on her sister. Jenna couldn't look away._

Phoebe went next soaring into the grandfather clock.

Chris went next, crashing into the stairs.

Piper was the last to go an energy ball hitting her in her chest. A piece of the broken couch's leg embedded in her chest.

_Phoebe rejoined Jenna._

"Enough!" Mel cried. Electricity sparked from her body and formed a shield around her, she put her arms out and the remaining 5 demons were destroyed. Mel's body was lightly deposited on the ground.

"_Wow, she has some major powers." Phoebe whistled impressed._

"Mum!" she said crawling up to her.

"Hey." Piper whispered.

Mel sensed she was slipping away. She got up and began shaking the bruised and scratched Chris who woke up.

_Phoebe started crying at her desperate face and Jenna put her arm around her shoulders._

"Chris , mum." she whispered. She went over to wake Wyatt and he got up. They went down the few steps and knelt either side of her, taking her hands in theirs.

"My darlings, look after each other." She told them. Mel burst into sobs and Wyatt put his arm around her shoulder.

"Mum." Chris whispered, tears streaming.

"Sorry about your birthday."

Chris smiled weakly.

"I love you." Piper said.

"I love you too." Chris, Wyatt and Mel chorused. She smiled, she was used to them saying the same thing.

Her eyes closed and her hands slipped out of theirs.

Chris and Wyatt had comforted Mel as she cried until Paige and Phoebe had woken up.

_The memory faded and they reappeared in the attic. It was even more cluttered. Phoebe sat on Aunt Pearls couch and started to cry._

"_I see why Chris didn't want to us to know. We shouldn't have done this." Phoebe said._

"_I can't undo the spell. It has to show us enough."_

An older looking Mel walked into the attic towards the Book. She opened it and began flicking through it. .She was about 16 in this memory and her hair was now shoulder length and layered. It had various shades of browns and dark blondes in it. She looked towards the ceiling

"Please help me." she asked. The pages began to fly and it fell on a single page. "Truth spell? I'm fighting a demon. I don't want to find out what place he goes to for a haircut!"

"_I think I like her." Jenna said smiling. Phoebe had stopped crying and was watching the following scene intently. _

"Oh they do their own haircuts." a voice they all recognised echoed.

Mel felt her heart pound and almost leap out of her chest. "Mum?" she whispered her throat going dry.

Piper appeared in glowing white lights. "I'm here baby."

Mel went and hugged her mum tight. "I missed you mum. Every minute of every day."

"I know baby. I saw you." Piper replied stroking her daughter's hair.

"_That's so sweet." Phoebe gushed now tears of happiness slowly rolling down her cheeks._

"Mel where-" Chris came into the attic and Mel and Piper drew apart when Chris suddenly stopped. "Is that?"

"Yes peanut its me." Piper said and embraced her youngest son. "I've come to talk to you two."

Piper still had her arm around Chris's shoulders and her hand stroked Mel's cheek. "Things are going to get worse. Much worse."

"You mean worse than Wyatt talking and dealing with demons?" Mel scoffed.

"Yes. Your brother is going to get worse. At first it was to protect you. Both of you. Then he got used to the power. He liked it. And it all started because of me. He took revenge then he went downhill." Piper explained.

"But what about Paige, she's dead and so is Billie. What happened to them?" Mel asked tears rolling down her face when she mentioned her two beloved aunts.

"_Paige dies?" Phoebe sobbed._

"_Who's Billie?" Jenna questioned._

"They were the ones Wyatt couldn't protect. He accepted the role of protector and them dying pushed him even further. But never forget this my darlings, your brother loves you. Trust in that. Love is the greatest thing." Piper told them. "And forgive him and try to save him. Please. And stick together. I love you."

"Mum please don't go." Mel pleaded. Piper wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Honey I've got to go. I've got to look after Paige and Billie. They still argue now!" Piper chuckled. Her children joined in.

"I love you mum." Chris said and pulled in for one last hug. Mel joined.

"I love you too my darlings." Piper took a step back. "Blessed be." she disappeared into bright lights.

"_Oh my god!" Jenna said. "I feel so sorry for Chris."_

"_And his sister." Phoebe added as they watched them exit the attic. The memory faded and they were in the attic again._

Mel came running into the room. She was older by a few months. She was wearing jeans, a cami top and boots. She had a belt on which contained some potions and a few athames. She was carrying a full rucksack and a duffel bag. She went to the Book and picked it up.

_Jenna and Phoebe looked confused at why she looked like she was leaving then their heads turned sharply as they heard an explosion from downstairs._

Mel ran down the stairs.

"_Come on." Phoebe led the way. They stopped at the top of the stairs. They took in the situation and knew it was going to be bad._

Chris and Mel were stood near the stairs and were facing Wyatt who was in the conservatory.

"The Book? There is no way you are moving out of this house and there is no possible way in hell I'm going to let you take that book!" Wyatt told them.

"Wyatt, you've changed! Too much!" Mel said.

"Mel I changed to protect us. Us three."

"Oh you protected us by killing our family?" Chris scoffed.

"Yes! Don't you see, they were holding us back!" Wyatt explained.

A demon appeared and was behind Mel.

"_MEL!" Phoebe cried and jumped to save her. To her surprise she managed to push Mel out of the way of the demon's energy ball. _

"Never touch my sister!" Wyatt said and blew the demon up.

"Mel are you okay?" Chris asked. The bags were now scattered around the floor and the Book dumped.

"Phoebe's here." Mel muttered as she accepted Chris' hand of help.

"What? She's dead."

_Phoebe felt something rip her heart apart. She was dead. She left her children without a mother. Jenna ran to Phoebe accidentally passing through Chris._

"There is someone in this room. But not Phoebe." Chris held his stomach it made him feel dizzy.

"What are you two talking about?" Wyatt asked but received no answer.

"_Hidden for the human eye,_

_Bring forward to see,_

_Come to the blue sky,_

_Ghosts come visible,_

_So we can see._" Mel though of.

"_Uh-oh!" Jenna said as their body's became visible._

The three Halliwells looked in amazement as Phoebe and Jenna appeared.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"Jenna Nicols."

"Phoebe?" Mel looked surprised and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Are you really here? And what have you done with your hair?"

"I'm from the past. We-" Phoebe began.

"Past consequences. Or for you future consequences." Jenna cut Phoebe.

"That's a crap saying." Chris said.

Phoebe snorted.

"Why did you snort?" Wyatt asked. They all turned to look at him.

"Let's just say Chris please don't add that to your vocabulary." Phoebe told him while a smile crept onto Jenna's face.

* * *

"Hey Paige!" Chris walked into the kitchen of the manor to see Paige nursing a coffee while reading the paper.

"How was your night?" Paige asked with a smirk.

"It was nice thank you." Chris poured a cup of coffee and joined Paige.

Suddenly Chris clutched his head and started grimacing.

"Chris what's wrong?" Paige asked. Then it all stopped. "What happened?"

"Memory alteration. I received a new memory when something different happened. I'm gonna kill Jenna and Phoebe." Chris orbed off.

"Thanks for the clear explanation!" Paige called.

* * *

"Well we can't-" Phoebe was cut off as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They reappeared in the alley besides her car. Chris was holding the spell in his hand.

"Having fun?" Chris voice was layered with different emotions. Sadness and betrayal the most prominent.

"Chris I'm-" Jenna took a step forward but was cut off by Chris.

"Don't bother." Chris orbed off but not before either of them realised the tear in his eye.

* * *

**The plot will soon be revealed but I thought it would be good to reveal things about Chris's past and as you can see he wasn't too thrilled. Hope you liked. Click that little blue button and review!**

* * *


	6. Confrontations

**Dammit! This one really isn't my best! I wrote this at like 2am cos i couldn't get insparation. I really felt for Chris last chapter. I really was mean! **

* * *

Jenna was pacing the attic with Phoebe scrying.

"Why did I do it? Am I really that stupid?!" Jenna cried.

"Honey, you are going to make a whole in the floor, stop." Phoebe dropped the crystal. "You had reasons."

"But that doesn't excuse it. Have you found him?" Jenna asked. Phoebe shoke her head.

"Dammit!" Jenna shouted and several things around the room exploded.

"Woah calm down!" Phoebe cried.

Paige came running upstairs. "Where's the demon?"

"It was Jenna." Then looked around the room and saw it was trashed. "Who had a power boost!"

"Ok I give up. I can't take it anymore."

"Neither can our attic." Paige quipped.

"_Bring me to the one I seek, _

_Now take me to meet,_

_Take me to the one I miss, _

_Take me to Chris." _Jenna chanted then disappeared in gold lights.

"Should we worry?" Phoebe asked.

"Not yet." Paige looked around the attic. "But we should tidy up."

* * *

Chris was up on Golden Gate Bridge sitting cross-legged. Leo orbed in.

"Chris, are you okay?" he asked.

"Go away Leo." Chris muttered.

"Chris what's the matter?" Leo asked taking a step forward.

"I said go away!" Chris shouted and his arm shot out sending Leo straight off the bridge. Orbs could be seen travelling away from the bridge.

He jumped down from the top and kicked the wall. "Dammit."

"You shouldn't do that it will hurt." a voice came from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Chris spat and almost felt guilty as pain shot through her face. Almost.

"I'm here to talk."

"I don't want to talk. I never wanted to talk! And you just ignored me and looked through my memories instead!" Chris shouted.

"Chris please! I just wanted to help!" Jenna pleaded.

"I don't want your help! I don't need your help!" Chris orbed off. Jenna grabbed hold of the red metal behind her and sunk down it silent sobs echoing around her.

* * *

**A/N I promised myself not to do POVs for this story but i ended up needing to do Chris's for this story...**

* * *

I orbed to mine and Bianca's spot.

I heard the echoing voices of his aunts in his head. I pushed them to the dark part of my mind. I lost it and bad. I had only ever done that once. That was only because of Wyatt anyway. The day I regretted most. The day I lost my sister…

_9 people teleported in. 5 orbed, 3 hearted and 1 shimmered. We were in the attic and there was the Book._

_Mel went forward to get the book and as she laid her hands on the book she heard intakes of breath _

_and a knife at her throat. _

"_Wyatt, let her go!__"__ I told him._

"_Ah but there is the snag. I laid this trap, just as you suspected Mel but no one would listen. Well you have her death on her conscious."_

"_Wyatt, she__'__s our cousin! Your sister!__"__ Prue cried disgusted._

"_And Piper was our mum but I still had her killed.__"__ Wyatt retorted. _

"_You bastard!__"__ Mel shouted._

"_Now, now where are your manners?__"__ teased Wyatt and let her go to wave his hand sending her flying into a bookcase. He then called a bunch of dark lighters who sent arrows soaring at us whitelighters in the room. Every arrow missed us. Mel stood up with me at her side. The my family members were divided, Prue, Penny and Patty on one side, Henry, Peyton and Pryce on the other side and then Bianca, me and Mel facing opposite Wyatt. He waved his hand and our cousins were trapped behind a wall of blue like what Cole used to be able to do.__Wyatt took a dark lighters bow and me and Mel took a step back._

"_Any last words?__"__ asked Wyatt._

"_Go to hell!__"__ spat Mel before I could even try to speak._

"_See ya there, sis!__"__ he retorted. He brought up the bow and shot a single a arrow which divided into three. The cousins were desperately trying to break free of their prison. I waved my hand and deflected the arrow and it disintegrated on the blue wall separating the Matthews family with the scene. It hit Bianca making her disappear. I turned to look at Mel and watched in slow motion as Mel tried to freeze the arrow but it didn't work. She fell to the ground as the arrow embedded in her stomach. The darklighters advanced to hit Chris as he had his back turned._

"_No!__"__ ordered Wyatt. __"__Leave him!"_

_They black-orbed away and the walls disappeared and the family ran and crouched around Mel. I stood up and turned to look at Wyatt, tears in my eyes. "Wyatt please heal her! She's our sister!"_

"_No point. They are the new arrows.__"__ Mel told us. __"__Quicker, more painful and resistant to healing. We better up our game, huh?__"_

_Everyone smiled even though worried. Mel held them together. The strongest, calmest, powerful, smartest who helped all of them._

"_I'm sorry." Wyatt looked regretful then orbed away. _

"_Chris.__"__ Mel said weakly and I turned and Henry moved slightly to let Chris go next to her. Henry, Prue and I were always the closest. She pulled me closer to whisper in my ear. "Go to the past. Save him. Go back to the past. He can be saved. Mum told us and I believe it. Change this! Change it and I__'__ll see you in the future.__" She let go and I leaned a bit back._

"_Mel__…"__ I started but was cut off. I grasped her hand and wiped a stray hair that was stuck to her forehead._

"_I love you. All of you.__"__ Mel said._

"_We love you more.__"__ I said, my voice breaking, tears streaming down my cheeks. _

_Mel__'__s head raised and she took off a necklace. There were two rings on it. One was our mothers and one was hers and Ryan__'__s._

"_Tell Ryan I love him and give him the ring. Keep mum__'__s close. I love you all.__"__ Mel said in a last breath and her eyes closed and her hand slumped._

"_Say hi to mum for me.__"__ I whispered into her ear._

I twirled mum's ring in my fingers. He had managed to hide the small amount of things in I shivered as I remembered what had happened afterwards. I didn't leave her side for ages and after 30 minutes the younger cousins left with the book leaving me, Henry and Prue. Henry orbed us back to base where I laid her body on her bed. Ryan had appeared after this and was told. When I finally left her side I went crazy destroying almost half the Resistance headquarters and then I hunted Wyatt… I was stopped by Prue and Henry in the end who reminded me what Mel said.

I sighed putting Mum's ring in my pocket. I was a bit harsh on Jenna. But what was I meant to do? Just forgive her? I sighed and sensed for her. I couldn't sense her and worry shot through me…

* * *

Jenna stood up and looked at the scenery. She sighed. And touched the side of the metal. Suddenly she felt a hand on her mouth and she tried to scream.

"Oh no you don't witch." the demon smirked in her ear and an athame pressed into her back slightly.

She bit his hand and he lowered it.

"Let go of me!" she ordered.

"Not a chance." he replied and shimmered out with her.

They arrived in the underworld and she was thrown in a cage.

"Did you redecorate? I notice that there is a rock or two missing and there are absent demons!" Jenna teased.

The demon threw an energy ball at the cage which erupted with electricity within, electrocuting Jenna to her knees.

"Stupid witch." the demon walked off and left Jenna alone…

* * *

Chris orbed into the manor.

"Jenna's gone." he announced to Phoebe and Paige who were cleaning up the attic.

"Yeah in white lights to find you after exploding our attic into little bits." Paige told him after putting a broken vase into a trash can.

"No as in gone as in not on Earth."

"What?" Phoebe stood up.

"I can't sense her." Chris told them.

"Ok. Now we can worry." Paige said.

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Jenna asked through the bars.

"You don't know?" the demon asked as he brewed the potion.

"Don't know what?!" Jenna kicked the bars.

"This is good! The Destined One doesn't know her destiny!" the demon chuckled.

"The Destined One? You must be crazy!" Jenna snorted.

"Oh I'm not. The Elders must know by now and yet they haven't told you." the demon laughed.

"What haven't the Elders told me?" Jenna cried.

"Your destiny."

"A demon told me something stupid about deciding the future of magic."

"You know something then." the demon stirred the potion. "You are destined to become a great witch in this world and every magical being can feel your power. You glowed gold when you touched the Book… It's typical you couldn't be a demon but that would be too much to ask."

"Yeah it would." Jenna smirked.

"It won't be for much longer. You see, you can be influenced easily. Your whole life was built up to change realities. You had no real life in the other reality. You were especially chosen."

"So my life has been built up for this?" Jenna clarified.

"Yes." the demon stated as he poured the dark purple liquid into a potion bottle. "Now, I'm sorry this will hurt." he sneered and threw a low voltage energy ball. Jenna crumpled to the ground.

The demon unlocked the cage and bent down beside her, uncorked the bottle and poured the contents into her mouth. A dark glow enveloped her body.

"Now this is going to be interesting." the demon. "Droxa! Calt!"

The two demons appeared dressed in the usual black clothes. One was male while the other was female. Both had brown hair.

"Yes?" Droxa, the female, said.

"Take the witch, prepare her."

* * *

"Ok we could summon her." Phoebe suggested.

"Won't work." Chris told her.

"Torture demons." Paige said.

"Too long." Chris paced the attic. Phoebe was leaning on the closed book and Paige was sitting by the table.

"Summon us to her."

"How will that work exactly?"

"Chris, that could work."

"How do you figure?"

Phoebe had caught onto Paige's train of thought and replied. "Her spell. She wrote a spell to find you. I could reword it a little." She began to write on the pad of paper that was underneath her arms. Chris paced the floor some more.

"Done!" Phoebe cried as she ripped the paper.

"_Take us to the one we seek, _

_Take us to now meet,_

_Take us to Jenna,_

_The one we want to see,_

_Take us three._"

They disappeared in white lights. They reappeared in a demon packed chamber. Jenna was in the centre with one demon. She wore black like the crowd. It was the coronation chamber. Everyone had turned to look at the unannounced arrivals.

"So not the place we wanted to be." Paige quipped and backed up from the demons.

The demons weilded a fireball and looked to the centre for permission.

Jenna looked at the three with a strange expression. "Kill them." Jenna said in a cold detached voice.

The three narrowly avoided the fireballs coming their way. After a few minutes of fight Chris had an idea.

"Keep them busy!" Chris shouted. He weaved in and out of the fireballs deflecting them and demons when needed. He reached the middle and sent a huge demon flying.

"Jenna please stop." he cried.

"Stop what? Killing of you? You hate me."

"I was just angry."

"And I am angry now." Jenna told him.

"Please!" Chris pleaded. His head darted back as he heard Phoebe cry in pain. She had an open wound on her shoulder and was fighting the demons with all she had but they were too many and overwhelmed her.

"You made me do this." Chris said and closed the distance between Jenna and him. He kissed her and it went unnoticed in the battle. He pulled back slightly and her normal expression was back. "Sorry bout this." Chris whispered and pulled out the athame which was tucked in Jenna's trousers. He twisted her around and had the blade at her throat.

"Stop!" he commanded through the hall. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Back off." The demons drew back from his aunts and they went and stood on the slightly raised platform. The coronationer took a step forward.

"One more step and she dies." Chris told them. "Now you are going to leave excpet the guy who kidna- took her." The demons shimmered or flamed out leaving only the coronationer. Chris realised Jenna.

"Do you want to do the honours?"

"_Take this demon and send him to hell,_

_After imprisoning me in a cell._" The demon erupted in flames and left a pile of dust.

"Let's get outta here. This room gives me the creeps." Phoebe announced.

"Yeah you only got crowned queen." Jenna commented. Paige just laughed.

Paige took Phoebe's hand and orbed out leaving Jenna and Chris. Jenna looked around and took a small step forward.

"What's the matter?" Chris asked.

Jenna glanced around the room. "Nothing. Nothing." It was almost as if she was teliing herself this not him. She turned to Chris. "Just a bad feeling." She wrapped her arms around Chris' waist. "But we have some talking to do."

Jenna and Chris orbed out leaving an empty room….


	7. She's Ready

**Ok so two reviews got me writing this again and I am so sorry to everyone that had to wait. So it's four pages on word and the next part of the story...**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Jenna had been kidnapped, they vanquished the Game Masters and Piper was getting impatient about Chris' birth.

"Are you sure you don't want to come out any time soon?" Piper asked for what felt the millionth time, stuck in the confines of Magic School she had got really bored. The whole family was in the Great Hall catching up with Piper.

"Do you want me gone so much?" Chris asked, holding his heart, in a mocking hurt tone. "I have to be gone before mini-me comes out."

Jenna hit him on the arm. "Stop it."

"Of course not honey, but I would feel so much better if your father hadn't turned me into a walking talking truck." Piper smirked.

"Don't worry I'll be out soon." Chris promised.

"So how is your column?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"It's going great, with the decrease in demon activity I actually had a week and a half where I didn't have to call in on a 'family emergency'." Phoebe told her.

"Good then? And Paige how is the temp job going?"

"It's not." Paige had a regretful expression on her face. "I'm seriously wondering whether or not to quit."

"I'm surprised that kick lasted that long." Chris told her while she glared. This time Jenna hit him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what's that for?" Chris asked.

"For being a jerk." Jenna replied.

"But you still love me, right?" he said with a pout.

"Of course." she replied and as they went off into a conversation she found her self wondering did she love him. They hadn't told each other but she remembered how she felt when that arrow hit him through the shoulder, how she felt in the cave wondering if she would die, not seeing him.

_Oh my god, I love Chris Halliwell. The Chris Halliwell! _Jenna thought.

"Jen? Jenna?" Phoebe was shaking her leg, trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" Jenna's gaze snapped to the hand on her leg then to the hand's owner.

"You okay?" Phoebe asked, taking back her hand.

"Yeah. I think."

"You wanna talk about it?" Phoebe asked knowingly.

"Yeah." she leaned in towards Phoebe and lowered her voice. "Bay Mirror, 3, today."

Phoebe nodded her head and they both engaged in the conversation.

* * *

Jenna walked up to the attic, her hair in a high ponytail, the long sleeves on her v-neck green shirt rolled up to her elbows and her dark blue skinny jeans tucked into her black ugg boots. She grabbed a few offensive potions from the cabinet before approaching the Book before shaking her head and running from the room. Jenna drove Piper's Jeep into the Bay Mirror parking lot, stopping next to Phoebe's Mini Cooper. She took her purse, putting the car keys into her pocket.

"Time to face the music." Jenna muttered before getting out of the car.

"Phoebe?" she called, softly knocking on the door as she made her way in.

"Hey sweetie." she was behind her desk, standing up shuffling papers around.

"Hey." she took her beige jacket off and hung it on the arm of the chair. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I thought we were here to talk about you." Phoebe reminded her and Jenna sat down head in hands and Phoebe sat on the couch next to her.

"What's wrong? You're not pregnant are you?" Phoebe asked, coming to conclusions.

Jenna's head shot up, eyes wide. "No I am not pregnant!"

"So what is it?"

"I love him, Phoebe. I love him with all my heart. And I only just realised this morning." she shoke her head slightly. Phoebe burst out into a grin.

"Well come on, we all knew that!"

"You did?"

"It's kinda obvious." Phoebe smiled shrugging.

"So…" she was reluctant to ask this. "do you think he loves me?"

"Of course! I said it was obvious, didn't I?"

"I know but I'm in 'freak' stage. I just figured out I love Chris Halliwell. A year ago I was watching him on TV, silently cursing him for splitting Piper and Leo up then cheering for him afterwards. And don't think you throwing him out didn't hurt him, it did." Phoebe winced. "But that makes it even more obvious, and I missed it."

"So when you gonna tell him?"

"Soon. Tonight I think, he has this big date lined up."

"Do you reckon he is going to…" Phoebe started humming the wedding march.

"No! We are both too young for that." Jenna assured her.

"He proposed to Bianca." Jenna felt a bit of jealousy then scolded herself for hating a dead woman.

"But he didn't know he was coming back. And he grew up quickly, not knowing if he was going to die the next day. With Wyatt good in the future now, we have all the time in the world."

"So what are you going to do about the future problem? With you I mean?" Phoebe pointed at her.

"I have no idea. I think its against like the laws of Nature to live in the future." Jenna said.

"You've switched realities, I think the law boat has sailed away from Island Jenna." Jenna scrunched her face playfully at Phoebe.

"Just because I'm one of a kind! You're all jealous." She fluffed up her hair in an exaggerated diva style. "Stop staring at me!"

Phoebe chuckled. "Oh the youth of today." Jenna put on her jacket.

"You should do an article on that!" Jenna said grabbing her purse. "Would sell millions!"

Jenna slipped out of the room Phoebe's shout following her. "You better tell him!"

"Yeah, yeah!" drifted into the room. Phoebe smiled before sitting behind her desk and typing out the late edition of the paper.

* * *

Jenna paused by the elevator looking impatiently up at the numbers, decreasing to her level. A man in a grey suit appeared next to her. The elevator emptied and only her and the man in the grey suit were in the elevator as it went to the ground floor. She nudged the man as the elevator jolted.

"Sorry." she apologised absently.

He was a young man, brown hair with eyes older than his years. A scar ran across his eyebrow.

"Your time is coming." he told her, she turned back to face him.

"Sorry?"

"Your destiny is to be revealed."

"What the hell are you going on about?" she asked taking a step back, the man copying her.

"The answer you seek lies in your mind." he continued.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked her palm crossing the potion in her purse.

"A keeper of destiny." he disappeared in a ball of smoke. The elevator dinged, signalling the opening of the doors.

"Woah! What happened in here?" a man asked coughing, waving his hand to get rid of the smoke.

"I have no idea," Jenna muttered. "but I'm gonna find out."

* * *

Jenna ran up the front porch taking her key as she went. She fumbled with her purse strap on her shoulder as she tried to get her key into the door. She dropped it and it feel onto a bunch of orange, yellow and red flowers. She frowned and picked up her key in one hand then picked up the flowers in the other. She managed to get the key in the door this time, dropping her purse onto the table and putting her coat onto the rack. She took a note off the top of the flowers.

On the front it said 'Jenna' in an elegant script.

"What the-?" She hardly knew anyone, except for the Halliwells and a few P3 bartenders. She opened the card, the flowers discarded onto the table near the stairs.

'_Jenna Nicols_

_10 days ago was Beltane, the celebration for the practitioners for Wicca. These flowers represent many things, the meaning of Beltane; 'shining fire' and the tradition of picking fresh flowers. You arrived on August the first, the Wiccan holiday of Lammas. The beginning of Beltane signals the beginning of the end of your time here. By Lammas, your destiny will be revealed. This shall bring great joy and great pain. _

_Your mind holds the key to this note._

_From_

_The Keepers of Destiny_'

"Paige! Chris! Leo! Get Phoebe… We have a problem." I called, staring at the card in my hands.

* * *

Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Chris and Jenna were in the conservatory. Paige was at the table, searching the Book of Shadows. Phoebe had three books of Wicca surrounding her on the chair, Leo and the other Elders had no idea who the Keepers of Destiny were other than that they were higher than the Angel of Destiny so he was know in Magic School with Piper going through the very old books for information. Chris and Jenna were in the door frame leading to the dining room.

"Chris I'm scared." Jenna admitted.

"I… I am too." Chris said.

"I just don't want to forget you. It said '_the beginning of the end of your time here_'. I don't want to go home. I don't want to leave you. I don't think I can."

Chris pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around her waist. He put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

"You will never leave me, if I have a say." Chris told her fiercely, emotion pouring out.

Jenna felt a tear running down her cheek. "What if you don't have a choice?" she breathed.

Chris just rocked them back and forth, whispering words of comfort.

* * *

Jenna was in her bed thinking then Chris slipped in, wrapping a bare arm around her waist from behind. She kissed his shoulder.

"Chris when is your birthday?" Jenna asked, remembering he had never told her.

Chris sighed. "5 days away, the 16th."

"So you only have 5 days until you have to go back."

"No." Jenna looked up at him. "_We_ have 5 days." he corrected, Jenna let out a small smile.

"Chris what are we going to do?" Jenna asked.

"Well Paige is starting on the potion and Gideon is looking for a spell. We have Charmed Ones, Elders, a witchlighter and a special little witch, who is said to be very important to said witchlighter, working on it."

"Well I heard special little witch has something important to say to said witchlighter." Jenna whispered.

"And that is?" Chris whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Jenna turned so she faced him and leaned in so their lips were brushing as she talked. "That she loves the witchlighter." She kissed him before he pulled back.

"Did you just say you loved me?" Chris asked starting to break out into a grin, Jenna nodded. "Well the witchlighter returns the message. He rubbed their noses together, grins covering both faces.

"I love you." Jenna repeated.

"I love you too." Chris replied and kissed her.

* * *

Jenna was in a bedroom. There was a bed with blue covers, a bookcase, a closet. She walked over to the bedside table. _Strange, whoever this is, he or she has loads of books and clothes strewn around the room,_ Jenna picked up a picture before finishing her thought, …_just like me._ She looked at the photo with wide eyes. It was her but she couldn't remember anything from this picture.

"That's right." Jenna turned sharply around to the voice.

"Who are you?" she carefully put the picture down.

"I think you know by now."

"Me? At 13?" The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Call me your inner child, memory keeper… Jen if you will. Your personality, I… we think nicknames are like that, you can't choose your name but you can choose your nickname, like when we were 16 we were called…"

Jenna picked up immediately with a smile. "Jella Tots because we loved Jelly Tots." I remember that.

"Did you before?" Jen asked and smirked when Jenna shook her head.

"Well that's why I'm here. And yeah I did know you were gonna ask." she laughed as Jenna opened her mouth.

"So why am I here?"

"Well you remember blurs, I remember details. Our destiny requires us to…"

"Use our minds." Jenna continued remembering the note. "But I don't get why I'm here. Why me? And why am I remembering now?"

"Because you need to, the world rests on your shoulders."

"Me?" Jen nodded.

"Stonehenge is the base for magic."

"But… mum, dad."

"Us. When they died in a car crash, which we miraculously survived, we were leaving Stonehenge, a place believed to have magical properties. But at that moment, in the Charmed Ones world the Destinies were choosing the Saviour, and being surrounded by the Stonehenge, the jolt from the crash mixed the particles and looking over their Worlds the Destinies saw us, with raw old magic surrounding us and have been preparing us. Every emotional and physical battle, even watching Charmed, hell I bet they created Charmed in our old world to be honest, it was preparing for this. You… no we are the Saviour."

"Ok."

"Really?" Jen looked surprised.

"No." Jenna sat down on the bed. "What happens about me and Chris?"

"I … don't know. I only know how much they," she pointed to the ceiling, ", let me know and how much we know."

"So this was all buried in my mind waiting … and I'm the Saviour … who has to save the world. Okay. I'm good."

"But I do know one more thing." Jen paused debating whether to tell her this or not. "We… you might not survive. The raw magic might consume you."

"I might not see Chris again."

"But without you using the magic he would never survive anyway."

"God, now I know how the Charmed Ones feel."

"Yeah, hurts your head, doesn't it." Jen moved forward and put her hand on Jenna's back. "I can only tell you, they can only help you, your friends can only support you but it's **_you_** who makes the decision."

Jenna shot up from Chris' hold, luckily not waking him. Chris mumbled and turned over. Jenna ran a hand down her sweating forehead.

"Oh my god!" Jenna breathed.

* * *

"She's ready."

The room was empty and completely black with the exception of a section of the floor, which was glowing white but did not reveal anything in the shadows or the figures that were talking. In the middle was a hologram of Jenna thinking about what happened, head rested on knees with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Not …just yet." Another voice called, this voice was deeper, colder.

"We'll give her a few more days, one last chance at this world." Yet another voice called.

"So it begins…"

* * *

**And so it does begin! Coming up to the end of Season 6 and I want to know do you want to have some future scenes in there or end it after Season 6?**

**Also I had some people favouriting and alerting this story, if you are doing that please review, it makes me feel so much better and gives me motivation to write. (Look what two reviewers did - got me to finish thsi chapter!)**


	8. One Portal Opens, Another Closes

**Wahay! The next chapter, finally! This one was going to be longer but the next one will as I wanted this out and already have a bit of the next one written.**

**Also check out the new credits I made! The link to my youtube channel is on my profile, get it from there!**

* * *

Jenna sighed then rested her head on one of the many books in front of her. She was in an empty classroom in Magic School and while the Halliwells were trying to find a way to send Chris and Jenna to the future, Jenna was researching her 'destiny' alone as she told no one about her visit to her younger self.

"These books are hopeless!" she cried, picking one up and throwing it at the door, which unfortunately Chris had decided to open so the flying book missed him but hit an unsuspecting student. Jenna's hand flew up to her mouth in shock as Chris went to help the teenager, who shrugged him off to go to infirmary.

"So… is there any reason why you felt it good to throw books at kids?" Chris asked, closing the door.

"Well I didn't know you were gonna open the door!" Jenna said.

"I haven't seen you these last few days much."

"Well I've been researching ways to send you back to the future."

"Ugh, god! How many times? Send **_us_** back to the future!" Chris said sitting down next to Jenna.

"Well what do I get as a reward if I do remember?" Jenna asked slyly.

"Your mind is going to the gutter!" Chris exclaimed.

"I was talking about a kiss!" she playfully pushed him. "And you were quick to assume that it went to the gutter, so is yours always like that?"

Chris pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head. "Jen, I'm a guy who has a beautiful girlfriend, how can my mind not go to the gutter?"

"Because we're in an empty classroom where any age of kid could walk in so we're keeping it PG." Jenna told him pushing him off her.

"But the point is it's empty now." Chris said pouting.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Jenna joked.

"A lot toots." Chris' features changed into a maimed face and he reached out to grab her.

* * *

"Chris!" Jenna screamed shooting up, sweat covering her body.

"Jen, what's the matter?" the voice came from besides her, thick with sleep.

"Chris, go back to sleep." Jenna muttered and kissed his forehead as he sunk back into his pillow. She looked at him, today was the day they were going back. Jenna got up and pulled his green sweatshirt over her white tank top, liking the feeling of familiarity and safety she felt wearing Chris' clothes. She looked over at the clock and sighed at the bright red figures saying it was six in the morning. She quietly closed their bedroom door and went downstairs to make coffee. She looked out of the window, sipping coffee, as she looked at the sun rising. It was only half an hour before she felt arms slipping around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder.

"Morning." Chris said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Morning." Jenna replied, put her coffee on the counter and turned in his arms. She stood on the tip toes to reach up to his height and kissed him, arms snaking around his neck, his arms around her waist tightening to bring her closer.

"Ok ew. Not what I need in the morning." They broke apart to see Phoebe, still in pyjamas, coming into the kitchen and heading straight for the coffee maker.

"Morning Pheebs." Jenna greeted going away from Chris to put some toast in the toaster.

"Morning, and Chris."

"Yeah?" Chris looked to Phoebe.

"Put a shirt on." Chris looked down to find his top half bare, wearing only pyjama bottoms.

"Sorry." Chris muttered and orbed to his room to grab a shirt.

"Do they have personal gain in the future?" Phoebe asked Jenna who was now buttering her toast by the island.

"In my world no." They looked up to see Chris, back in the room with a blue t shirt on. "In the good world, I have no idea. Mixed feelings for it I guess." Chris grabbed a piece of Jenna's toast.

"Hey!"

Chris shrugged innocently under Jenna's glare. "You know you love me."

"The only reason you aren't flying through the air." Jenna retorted.

"Someone's grumpy." Phoebe muttered. Jenna changed her glare to her. Phoebe raised her hands in peace, one holding a cup of coffee. "Don't skin me alive. I'm going back to my room." Phoebe walked out. Jenna noticed she had been avoiding her and Chris lately. She sighed.

"She's right, you are grumpy."

"I am not grumpy." Chris sent her a 'Who-do-you-think-you're-kidding?' look. "Ok, I'm a bit grumpy, it's not everyday a girl is moving in with her boyfriend, who happens to live in the future!"

"Cummon, we're leaving today." Chris held out a hand. "We need to get dressed."

She took his hand and he pulled her into a hug. "By the way, I am so totally taking my clothes with me." Jenna tore out of his embrace and went skipping out of the room.

"She has some serious mood changes." Chris said shaking his head and took the last piece of toast.

* * *

Jenna, now dressed in jeans tucked into black ugg boots and a grey camisole with pink lace around the edges, went into the attic and looked at the book.

"Ok, I need to know what the hell I'm gonna do. Do I go to the future or not? I really need some help down here." Jenna said pointedly towards the ceiling and the Book's pages flipped. "Thank you!"

Jenna ran a finger down the page. "A spell to show what I want to see. Well that's pretty vague and I'm sure personal gain packed so no thanks." She turned a few pages through the book before it flicked back to the same page where a new line was being written a few inches below the spell. It said; 'You wanted help, here it is.'.

"Okay, I'll say the damn spell." She looked at the spell before taking a deep breathe. "If personal gain gives me a call, I'll send it to you!"

"_Something's hidden inside of me,_

_Show me what I want to see._"

Jenna's body dropped to the floor, unconscious and limp.

* * *

Jenna stood up and looked around, and found she was surrounded by white mist.

"For God's sake! Enough of the taking my unconscious places, can't I ever stay in my body?"

"I could say the same thing." Jenna turned and saw a girl she vaguely recognised. She was about 18 with brown hair, which was in a high ponytail, and brown eyes, wearing dark jeans, a black sweatshirt and looked a bit rough like she had been hunting demons.

"Me too." Jenna turned in the opposite way and saw an exact replica of the other girl except this girl's appearance was a little better kept, her hair loose and wearing jeans and a white camisole and cream shrug.

"So I'm stuck with twins. Great!" Jenna cried.

"I'm not a twin." they both burst out at the same time then looked at each other and shrieked. "Demon! I'm no demon, you are!"

"Ok stop!" Jenna shouted, they both looked at her. Both had their hands raised in a way Piper would. "Who the hell are you?"

"Melinda Halliwell." They chorused then sent a death glare at each other.

"Melinda as in Chris' sister?" Jenna asked. They both nodded and Jenna's eyes widened. "Oh god!"

"You gonna explain why I'm here?" The one she had noticed first asked.

"Ok first we are gonna work out where you guys are from 'cause I did not cast a spell to bring Chris' sisters back to the past."

"You know Chris? How is he?"

"Chris is in the past?"

"Ok so that establishes where you guys are from." Jenna said then pointed to the one who had spoken first. "You're from the reality where Wyatt is evil, you will be called Melinda for my sake." She pointed to the other one. "You're form the reality where Wyatt is good, you will be called Mel. Okay got that? Good. My name is Jenna. Nice to meet you."

"So who are you and how do you know Chris?" Mel asked.

"He's my boyfriend in the past." Jenna sat down cross legged. "Come and sit down guys, we have no idea how long we are gonna be stuck here." They both gave her wary and suspicious glances. "Look I'm no demon and you guys are not demons either so either you start trusting me or we are gonna be stuck here forever 'cause that's how I think the spell works … unless I wanted to find out Chris' sister is not trustful of people."

"Comes with the territory." Mel shrugged and sat down a few feet away from Jenna cross legged as well. Melinda still looked wary.

"I can tell you how Chris is." Jenna said with a smile. Melinda sat down in a few feet away from each of them creating a triangle, which if they were in a teenagers bedroom they could be mistaken for having a sleepover.

"How is Chris?" Melinda asked.

"Good, we're planning to come back to her future today."

"I see he fell in love again." Melinda said with a small smile.

"I certainly hope so!" Jenna cried and they all burst out laughing, breaking the ice between the girls.

"How old are you two?"

"18." They chorused.

"Well Chris is 23 and he said you were 3 years younger than him so you'll be 20 when we get back." Jenna said.

"Cool, skip right ahead." Mel said. "So how old are you?"

"21."

"Chris went older, now younger. I'm gonna have to teach him some manners." Melinda said. Jenna snorted.

"Yeah right."

"So why are we here again?" Mel asked.

"I cast a spell to show what I really wanted. So I guess you two have something I need to know."

"Well what do you need to know? No skin deep worries, the ones right down inside of you." Melinda asked.

"Well, I guess I was worried because I have to do something and I can't work it out and I'm scared I'm gonna loose Chris. I…I guess I'm scared he is not gonna want me when we get into the future and I won't fit in. Twenty years is a long time." Jenna said looking down at the misty floor. She looked at her knees when she saw a hand from each girl was placed on both knees then she looked at them.

"I don't know what her Chris is like but mine wouldn't just leave someone he loves." Mel started.

"He would stay and fight. And for fitting in," Melinda continued.

"I can help you and Chris." Mel finished with a smile.

"And if you can't fit in his one and like vanquishing demons you can always hop along to my reality and I can hook you up with some demons that need to be taught a few things." Melinda joked and they laughed.

"Is it okay to say I might take you up on that?" Jenna said bringing around another round of laughter.

"I think we're gonna get along good." Mel said and went to pat her knee but went straight through. They all looked at each other and saw they were transparent.

"Well I guess what you wanted to find out, is found." Mel said.

"Jenna, could you tell Chris something for me?" Melinda asked and when Jenna nodded continued. "Tell him I'm proud of him and I love him. Also I approve of you."

"Thanks." She turned to Mel. "I'll see you in the future." She turned to Melinda. "And if I need to become a fugitive, I'll hop on over to your world."

They all laughed as they faded out.

* * *

Jenna's eyes fluttered open to see the attic. She sat up and smiled. She stood and closed the book. She exhaled. "I'm ready."

She went to walk out of the room but paused at the door. She turned and looked around, storing everything to memory, in case it would change drastically in the future. She took slow steps down the stairs. She heard Paige and Phoebe voice's floating up from the living room and guessed Chris and Leo were getting ready at Magic School.

Chris decided he wouldn't take anything from the past. Jenna however, decided she didn't want any of her stuff gathering dust waiting for her in the attic, where they could meet an untimely end so she decided to take a duffel bag with her favourite things in it including two athames, her favourite clothes, a necklace Chris gave her and a diary which had all her working spells in it and an normal diary. She went into her room and ran a hand across the covers. Chris had told her this was his room in the future, Wyatt having Phoebe's and his little sister Mel having Paige's. She smiled as she remembered the two Melindas she had met a few minutes ago. She walked over to the window and looked out at the street and saw Sheila's car pulling out of the driveway. She heard orbs form downstairs. She picked up her duffel bag and looked around the room. She stored it away like the attic and went downstairs. She dropped the bag at the bottom of the stairs and wandered around the empty Manor. There were Wyatt's toys in the conservatory left over from when he went to Magic School and a suitcase. Jenna rose an eyebrow at the suitcase but shook her head. She wandered into the kitchen.

She found herself thinking what if she hadn't arrived here at this time or hadn't come at all. "Well I wouldn't have met Chris would I?" Jenna said to herself. She smiled as she remembered all the good times she had here is San Francisco. "I'll have even more in the future." Jenna promised.

"Jen? Jen? Where are you?" She turned and walked out of the kitchen to see Chris in the hall by the stairs holding her bag.

She paused behind the doorway connecting the dining room to the kitchen and created a clone behind Chris then closed her eyes to pass full control over to that clone and felt herself de-materialise. Jenna opened her eyes to Chris' back and slid her hands over his eyes and stood on her tip toes and whispered into his ears. "Behind you."

Chris turned with a smile on his face. "We need to get going."

"You know what?"

"What?" Chris asked snaking one arm around her waist, the other preoccupied by the bag.

"We're going to the future. Not you, us." Jenna told him with a smile and he broke out in a grin.

"Knew you would get there eventually. It was either that or…" Chris trailed off looking down at her.

"You wouldn't." A look of pure horror took over Jenna's features as she took a step back.

"I would." Chris poked her in the side and she jumped further away from him. "Calm down, it was a joke." Jenna let him hold her again. "You know you are amazing. You handle demons but you can't handle someone tickling you. God help you if demon figures it out."

"Let them try." Jenna said. "Now didn't you say we had a future to be getting to?" Jenna kissed him as he orbed them out.

Phoebe and Paige orbed into the Manor a minute after they had left. "Jen?" Phoebe called.

"Do you think Chris got her?" Paige asked after silence answered.

"Probably. What is up with her anyway?"

"I know. She has been really grumpy lately."

"Yeah, she was this morning to me too and I may have been avoiding her but I heard her throwing up the other day."

"You don't think she's pregnant?" Paige asked.

"No, she would tell us. She just could have had a stomach bug, it was going 'round." Phoebe told her. "We better get going, Chris is gonna kill us."

"Well the sooner we get him back to the future the sooner we get him out of that arrest warrant." Paige held out a hand which Phoebe took and they orbed out.

* * *

"Finally! Where have you been?" Chris exclaimed as Paige and Phoebe orbed in.

"Sorry, we were… held up." Paige exclaimed.

"But we're here now so let's get this show on the road!" Phoebe continued. "The clock's a ticking. Tick tock, tick tock."

"Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of us?" Jenna asked with narrowed eyes. She knew they were up to something.

"Well, since something happened with the thing, and the thing, with the thing." Phoebe explained.

"Huh?" Chris voiced Piper's, Leo's, Jenna's and his thoughts.

"There's a warrant out for Chris' arrest."

"What?" Leo asked as Chris sighed.

"Yeah I tried to get Darryl to bury it but he's not on our side anymore." Paige told him apologetically.

"This is bad, if they can't find me, they're gonna come after you."

"It's okay." Phoebe replied. "We've been through worse. We'll figure it out. And if you get back to the future and we're in jail, you just have to bust us out." She smiled at him and Jenna who laughed. She raised her hands and Chris and Jenna took a step forward and took one each. "You just go back to that beautiful, peaceful world that you helped create." Chris smiled at Phoebe. She pulled them both in for a hug, settling her head between the two of them. "I'm really gonna miss you both."

"I'll miss you too." Chris told her.

"Ditto." Jenna whispered.

Phoebe took a step back out of the hug into the Charmed One's line.

"Aw, here come's the hugging part." Paige joked. Paige laughed and Chris smiled as she pulled them both into another hug. Jenna's eyes started to tear up as she also took a step back.

Jenna went to Piper and the pregnant woman pulled her into a hug then pulled back and took one of her hands. "Look after him for me. I'll miss you." A tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded and was pulled in for another hug. Jenna broke the hug and went to stand by Leo. She wiped the tear from her eyes. Leo put a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"I love you so much mum." Jenna heard Chris whisper.

"Now go on." Piper pulled back and nudged his shoulder. "Hurry. You be safe."

Chris turned to Gideon. "Thanks for all your help."

"Thanks." Jenna echoed, not really meaning it.

"You did a noble thing be coming here." Gideon replied.

Chris looked down at Wyatt. "Be good." Jenna leant down and kissed his cheek.

"Play nice with mini-Chris." Jenna told him then took one last look at the Charmed Ones. She picked up her bag and turned to the triquetra, taking Chris' hand as the Charmed Ones began chanting.

"_In this time and in this place,_

_We call open the ancient power,_

_Open the door of time and space,_

_Create a path to another place_."

The portal opened and Jenna took a deep breathe as she walked into it.

She took a few steps forward into the place they arrived to see Magic School, gloomier and darker. She looked in front of her to see the Charmed Ones, completely dressed in black looking evil accompanied by Gideon who had his hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Where are we?" Chris asked. Jenna turned to see the portal closing.

"I have no idea." Leo replied and Jenna turned her attention in front of her.

"Something's gone wrong! Don't let them leave!" Gideon exclaimed as he took a step forward.

Jenna waved her hand sending Gideon flying into Phoebe. Chris waved a hand like a mime pulling an athame towards him then diverted it towards Paige. Piper froze it.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Piper asked as she flicked it to the floor.

Leo turned to Chris. "Follow me." Chris took Jenna's hand and followed Leo's orbs.

**And so we have them going into the Evil World. Will Jenna make it to the future? The next one is gonna be mega long! Also I now have an idea which will hopefully encourage you to review more. If you _review_ you'll get a preview of the next chapter so its a win-win basis. It's a review for a preview!**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


	9. Destiny Is A Bitch

**Ok so here is the singularly longest chapter I have ever written at over 5,000 words! I said this chapter was long and I actually wrote it really quickly for me. The preview that I gave last chapter is at the end so what out for it reviewers. In my opinion this is the best chapter I have ever written but tell me whta you think! **

* * *

Leo stood on top of Golden Gate Bridge looking at his son and his girlfriend who was wrapped in his arms.

"It was like this in the future, wasn't it?" Jenna whispered.

Chris hesitated then nodded. Jenna sighed.

"Never can catch a break can we?" Jenna said smiling sadly.

Chris turned her around to face him. "We are going to get to the future and we are gonna be happy. Okay?"

Jenna nodded but couldn't help worrying, was this her destiny? Chris took a step back and went to talk to Leo. "No." Jenna breathed.

She walked over to Leo and Chris and the latter wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Gives you an idea what world awful world I came from, why I had to change it so bad." Chris said, hate managing to worm its way into his voice.

"And I'll always be proud of you for that. You saved Wyatt from turning evil. You gave us a second chance. The least I could do is get you back to your future, back to good."

"Thanks." Chris smiled at Leo and Jenna squeezed Chris' waist comfortingly, he looked down and kissed her forehead.

"First we gotta get back to our world, though. We're gonna need the Power of Three for that."

Jenna groaned. "We can't trust those demon witches. They're too evil. God, what do I have to do to get outta here?" They lapsed into silence.

"I think I know someone." Leo said suddenly. "Somebody we ask for help with the Evil sisters."

* * *

Jenna peaked around the corner and saw the familiar smoke of broken down cars and the rotting roads, a familiar sight in this world. She saw the police station. She looked back into the alley.

"Ok guys, I'm gonna go get Darryl and bring him out here. And no Chris you can't come, you've got an arrest warrant in both worlds." Jenna said as Chris looked ready to protest. "I can look after myself."

"And if he doesn't come want to come out?" Leo asked.

"Well then I'll use my powers to force him to move." Jenna smiled slyly. "Making sure his face looks voluntary." She turned and was about to walk out of the alley when she turned back. "Wait, where's my bag?"

Chris handed it to her and she went to her knees as she searched for something. She pulled out two athames. "We obviously are gonna need some things to help us. This world is a dog eat dog world, we need to protect ourselves." She stood up pulling her jeans out of her boots as she slipped the athames into sheaves on each boot. She covered it up by pulling the jeans over it. She also pulled out a leather jacket, put it out then pulled her hair out of the ponytail and shook her head to get her hair to look natural. "Gotta fit in. Look after that bag, there's some potion ingredients in it, we might need 'em."

Chris smirked as she ran across the road confidently.

Jenna ran into the station and up to the desk muttering as she walked. "Bad world, better act bad-ass."

"I wanna see Darryl Morris." she said walking up to the desk, the woman didn't do anything. "As in now bitch." The woman raised an eyebrow but she didn't do anything. "Look if I don't see any sign of Morris in the next minute you will regret it."

The woman reluctantly picked up the phone and Jenna turned leaning against the desk smiling. "Well done Jen." she breathed.

She heard the elevator and turned to face it and saw Darryl with one man on each side of him.

"Jenna Nicols, what can I do for you?" Darryl asked with a smirk.

"A favour." Jenna told him.

"Or how about," Darryl grabbed her by the arms and pulled her towards him. "You tell me where Chris is so me and my boys can sort him out." Jenna looked over his shoulders and saw the muscles of the two of them.

"Darryl, we need your help." Jenna lowered her voice. "As in family emergency help."

"I don't do that anymore." Darryl hissed.

"Fine. Let go of me." she shrugged out of his grasp. "Sod you."

She ran out of the building. Darryl nodded towards her and the three of them followed.

"He wouldn't help." Jenna told them as she neared.

"Damn." Chris swore.

"Guys, we got company." Jenna turned to see Darryl and his shadows following her.

"Uh-oh." she cried as they got closer.

"Thanks Jen, you led me to the one I wanted to see." Darryl smirked as Chris picked up the bag and moved in front of her slightly and moved further into the alley.

Leo put a hand on Chris' arm. "We need to get out of here."

"I've got a plan." Jenna said. "Trust me."

She strode forward. "Jen, don't just lets get outta here." Chris cried from behind her.

"You wanna run from a fight?" Darryl asked disbelievingly.

"Now now guys, can't we play nice?" She fluttered her eye lashes. She moved to the man to the right of Darryl and ran a finger down his chest. "Or not?" She brought her hand around and punched him adding telekinesis to knock him out. The man on the left turned and Jenna kicked him in the groin causing him to drop in agony.

She took a step back and smiled. Her smile dropped as she turned and stared into Darryl's gun.

"Dad." Chris threw Leo Jenna's bag and tackled Jenna as he orbed.

"Damn!" Darryl looked down at his shadows and kicked them. "Get up! We're going to P3."

* * *

"Where are we?" Jenna asked standing up dusting her knees off.

"I think this is Prescott Street." Leo said looking down the road. They all jumped as a boy on a bike threw a stick at a broken down car shattering the windscreen.

"Let's check the Manor." Chris said taking the duffel bag from Leo.

They walked down the road cautiously pausing at a familiar house.

"There is no way in hell I'm going in that house." Chris announced.

"Chris, we are in hell." Jenna commented.

"As I said no way." Chris replied.

"Ok, guys I think we should get outta here. Think about it they're evil so who is good?"

"Demons." Chris said slowly.

"And who is the most powerful demon?"

"The Source." Jenna answered.

"Alive now?" Leo said patiently.

"Barbas." Chris smiled as he worked it out.

"Barbas." Leo nodded.

"Well I really don't like this road so can we find a tree or… a broken down car to hide behind to orb." she cried waving a hand at the car down the road.

* * *

They looked around at the amazing garden, wildlife was that wild but kept well. The grass was a luscious green even though there was no real sunlight, Jenna noted as she realised the area was filled with light which she assumed was artificial.

"This is the Underworld?" Jenna asked in awe. "Damn, maybe we should stay!"

Chris scoffed. "I would like to see my family again. No offence Dad."

"None taken." Leo shrugged.

"Okay so where is Barbas?" Jenna asked as she dumped her bag on the ground and took a few steps in a circle looking around.

"You called?" Jena turned and stumbled into Chris. Barbas emerged from dark bushes wearing complete white. "Halliwells!" He pointed to the three of them.

"Ok, freeze! We're good. We accidentally came from a parallel universe and need some help." Jenna explained. Barbas narrowed his eyes then looked over at the men, dressed in light colours and saw the truth ringing from their eyes. He turned around to pick a flower.

"I can help. I know the truth of all your hopes because I can feel your greatest hope inside here, the hope that one day to return home." He turns to them and drops the flower. "Oh, and of course, your presence here gives me great hope, the hope that someplace there really is a different kind of world, a world where the greater good, the, uh, the goodness of the heart prevails."

"Is he for real?" Chris asked as he patted Leo's shoulder as he walked past.

"He must be. Demon of Fear in our world must be the Demon of Hope here. Question is, do you have enough power to send us back?" Leo asked.

"Oh, alas, no, I do not, not if you were brought here by the Power of Three. But, however, hope springs eternal, so I may be able to persuade the sisters of my world to help us simply by relying on their greatest hope, the hope to reunite with your counterparts, and then, maybe…" He waved a hand across Chris' face "You will be able to return to your time before it's too late as you hope."

He went to touch Chris on the shoulder but Chris slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"Or you Jenna," He waved a hand across Jenna's face. "You hope desperately that your destiny will not catch you and you can finally have peace with Chris." He went to touch Jenna's cheek but Chris slapped the hand again.

"Don't touch her either." Chris warned.

Paige and Phoebe orbed in and Jenna sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank God." Paige cried happily.

Barbas raised an arm to warn Chris, Leo and Jenna to move back. "Quickly, orb away. I will deal with them. I've done it before."

"No, it's okay. They're the good ones." Leo said reassuringly.

"Trust us they're good." Jenna told him and he relaxed slightly.

"No but we are." They turned to see Evil Phoebe and Paige walking up, Paige waving.

"Nice knuckles. Brass?" Phoebe asked her counterpart.

"No, Tiffany's." Evil Phoebe looked at her knuckles fondly.

"What a waste of a pretty blue box." Paige replied sweetly. Jenna snorted as Evil Paige retorted. "What'd you say witch?"

"Okay look, we didn't come here to fight. We just came to get Leo and Chris." Phoebe told them.

"Well, so did we." Evil Phoebe replied. _Yeah good luck with that._ Jenna thought.

"Fine. You give us ours, we'll give you yours." Paige reasoned.

"Right. Like we can trust you. You're good." Evil Paige replied.

"Wait, you can't trust us? Who are the evil ones here?" Phoebe asked disbelievingly.

"Come on, ladies. Have some hope. We can work this out peacefully."

"Shut up!" Both sets chorused.

"We'll take care of you later." Evil Paige sneered.

Both sets turned around. Jenna turned to Chris. "If I ever meet my evil self, remind me to tone down my stubbornness."

"Not possible." Chris snorted and Jenna hit him in the chest playfully.

"Guys." Leo warned and brought their attention back to the two sets of sisters who had landed on the ground groaning then split up to fight themselves. Jenna gasped and took a unconscious step forward to help Paige as she orbed darklighter arrows out of her path. "Jen, don't."

Evil Paige discarded the bow. "Rock!" They both yelled and directed it to each other.

"Look out!" Leo yelled and he, Chris, Jenna ducked as The rocks collided in the middle and shook the ground slightly dropping small pieces of rock to the ground. "This is nuts. No one can win. They're too evenly matched."

"Well, they think alike." Chris pointed out.

"Boulder!" They yelled.

"Uh-oh." Jenna squeaked and picked up her bag as the four of them ran and jumped and hid behind a cluster of rocks.

"We don't have time for this. I gotta get back to Piper. We gotta get you two home." Leo moaned.

"When Gideon said something can go wrong with the portal, I don't think he knew how wrong." Chris sighed.

"You said Gideon?" Barbas asked and the three turned to look at him.

"Yeah. Why?" Jenna asked suspicious.

"Because just maybe he did know how wrong it could go." Barbas told them slyly.

"What do you mean? Gideon is after Wyatt?" Leo asked covering his head as another boulder exploded above them.

"He was desperately hoping to eliminate Wyatt." Barbas informed them.

Jenna hit Chris on the chest. "I told you I didn't like him!"

They peaked above the rock and after seeing it was safe stood up. Paige's phone rang.

"It's Piper." the Paiges told them as they answered. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? I'm in labour, for Christ's sakes. Get your ass down here." Piper's voice rang from the phone.

"Is she okay?"

"She's in labour."

"Who's that? You've got an echo. What the hell is going on?" Jenna snorted at Piper's comment. "Echo is one way of putting it."

"I'm on my way." both Paiges hung up.

"We have to go get Piper." Paige told them.

"And Wyatt." Leo added.

* * *

The Paiges, Phoebes and Jenna looked on as Gideon screamed in pain, the athame wielding hands drooping.

The two sets of sisters kept chanting.

"_We call upon ancient lore to punish with the power of four, _

_Strike down this threat from both there and here, _

_Make him suffer, then disappear._"

Gideon black orbed out.

Both Phoebes took a step forward. "Wyatt thank God."

Phoebe took a step back as Evil Phoebe strode forward smug. Chris and Leo walked into the attic.

Evil Phoebe looked down at Evil Wyatt. "Did you give that bad man Gideon those wounds?"

"It looks like Wyatt can handle himself." Evil Paige noted.

Leo picked up the dropped athame. "Yeah, but for how long? Gideon's one of the most powerful Elders. If he wants him dead, he'll find a way."

"I can't believe it was Gideon all along." Chris said.

"I told you so." Jenna muttered so only Chris heard.

"And he's still out there. If he wasn't vanquished here, he wasn't vanquished in our world, either." Leo explained.

"So what we need to do is get everybody back in the right place." Paige said.

"Yeah, fix this whole nutty balance…" the Paiges trailed off.

Paige picked it up "Balance…"

Both Paiges continued. "Thing."

"I'm with ya." Paige nodded to her evil self.

"The problem is we don't have the Power of Three to open the portal." Leo pointed out.

"No, but we do have…" Phoebe started.

"The Power of Four." Evil Phoebe finished.

Paige and Evil Paige went to the wall, grabbed a piece of chalk each and met at the top to start drawing the triquetra.

* * *

Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Chris and Jenna exited the portal.

"There's my brave little guy. Quick, the portal's closing. We gotta get their men back through." Leo said.

"I'll get 'em." Jenna took Chris' hand as he orbed out.

Leo picked Wyatt up. "Hey, buddy. I got ya."

Jenna let go of Chris' hand. "Chris I need to do something, I don't know what and I know we shouldn't separate but something's pulling me somewhere."

Chris nodded and kissed her. "Keep safe, please?"

"Same for you."

Chris and Jenna exited the main hall and went off separately, Chris running and Jenna walked slowly. She opened a door and saw it led to another hallway, one she could see the end to, one with only one door at the end. She approached it and took a deep breathe as her hand curled around the door knob then opened the door.

She stumbled and fell, landing on a brightly lit circle. The circle was the only thing that gave off light in the dark room.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jenna cried, eyes wide, standing up.

"No we are not." Jenna turned sharply to see two floating heads behind her. She recognised this as the Good half of the Tribunal and repressed a groan. She named the one that had spoke number 1 as she wasn't sure they had names.

"We never do." Jenna turned to see the Evil side of the Tribunal appearing. She also named the Evil one that spoke, Evil 1. This time Jenna let out a small groan of annoyance,

"What do you want? I've just had problems with Good and Evil, I don't need four floating heads annoying me further." Jenna told them. All rose their eyebrows.

"You dare speak to us like that?" Evil 2 asked.

"Oh I dare, I'm having a crappy day so Good, sorry but I may have to maim or kill something soon. Evil, sorry but it will probably some demons." Jenna told them.

"Well she has spirit." Evil 1 sneered.

"And a lot more so cut to the chase." Jenna told them.

"Why can't Destiny present us with an evil being for once?" Evil 2 grumbled.

"Okay, just stop moaning and hurry this up." She rolled her hands.

"She could be swayed." Evil 1 whispered to Evil 2.

"Get over your issues so I can deal with mine, please, anyone!" Jenna cried throwing her hands up.

"You aren't in a good mood today." Good 1 commented.

"Excuse me? How exactly do you know what kind of mood I'm in?" Jenna asked looking up at him.

The four heads exchanged glances before Good 2 spoke. "We were watching, to see if you were ready."

"Ready for what?" Jenna asked suspiciously.

"Your destiny." Evil 2 said as though it was obvious.

"Destiny doesn't cover my every thought, sorry for not knowing." Jenna said sarcastically before groaning running a hand through her hair. "Look I'm sorry, I just had a bad day."

Good 1 had an amused look before he wiped it into a neutral expression again. "Apology accepted. Would you like to find out then? About your destiny, I mean."

"Please." Jenna refrained from being sarcastic.

"Bring up your memory of Stonehenge." Good 2 said politely.

Jenna closed her eyes and focused, only opening them when she heard voices. In the middle were her and her parents. She was four.

"_Honey, we need to go." her mum said, tugging on her daughters hand held in her own._

"_Can't we stay please?" Jenna moaned._

"_We can't sweetie." Jenna's dad told her from her left, then crouched to her level, her mum went off to the car. "When we get back to the hotel we'll order room service, get you a big bowl of ice cream, okay sweetie?"_

_Jenna thought for a moment then nodded, a grin gracing her face._

_She skipped to the car where her mum was waiting. "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy said I can get a huge bowl of ice cream!"_

"_That's nice sweetie. Cummon get in the car to get to the ice cream quicker." Jenna hoped in the car merrily._

_Her dad shrugged when he noticed his wife's disapproving look then kissed her quickly, her anger melting. They both got in the car and noticed Jenna bouncing in the back seat, confined due to her seat belt and cracked a smile._

_They pulled out of the car park and Jenna looked out the window towards the monument she was leaving and frowned when she saw it glowing eerily. She didn't notice her hands slightly glowing. She turned to ask her parents about it but screamed as they hit the lorry. She glowed and like a forcefield she was protected from the glass cracking over her. She fell unconscious, a cut running down her forehead._

"Ok so I have a question." Jenna said pointing at the frozen image of her unconscious.

"Go ahead." Evil 1 said warily.

"Was I pulled over from a different reality or was I already in this one. Though if I was in this one the magical community should know they are on TV. And if I was then why is that so obviously magic in a non magical reality?"

"Well, this reality had a burst of magic, we don't know what the reason is but in your reality Stonehenge would be where the excess magic rolled over. At the time it was harmless but the point is it needed to release somewhere and you ran your hand along one of the stones and the magic flowed into you, it protected you in the accident." Evil 2 explained.

"So I did cross realities and I just happened to be in a reality where the Charmed Ones were on TV."

"No, we believe the magic searched for a realities for a person who would believe in magic and the power as they grew older, and who better to choose for a person that needs to believe in magic, a child." Good 2 continued.

"Okay but that still doesn't help with my 'destiny'" Jenna did quote marks around 'destiny'

"Destiny is difficult." Good 1 said slowly, searching for the right words. "You were brought across because, quite frankly, that excess magic is dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Jenna cut across whoever was going to continue. "If its dangerous, what the hell does the mean for me?" No one said anything. "That's my destiny isn't it? To die? Because of this power."

"Yes." Good 2 said looking down at Jenna with pity.

"And how do I get rid of it safely?" Jenna asked.

They exchanged looks before Evil 2 spoke. "Well, you would go to Stonehenge and because that is where the power originated from it would absorb it."

"And if I didn't?"

"Well that's why you have been so important to demons. If that power is let loose anywhere other than Stonehenge, every magical being on that side of the Earth is no more."

"Oh, great fun." Jenna said dryly. "And what makes you think I'll do it? I could get all Good on one side and leave Evil to die in hell."

"You're good." Evil 1 snorted. "You wouldn't do that, one Good being would be lost. Besides I don't think a few witches would move at this point."

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked sharply glaring at him to answer.

"Your friends, the Charmed Ones and their whitelighters."

"Why wouldn't they?" Jenna asked.

"Other than the fact that one is in hospital, one isn't in the best of health at this point." Evil 2 told her.

"What?"

"Chris was stabbed, protecting Wyatt from Gideon." Good 1 told her.

"Oh God." Jenna's breathing became laboured. "Chris?"

"Yes." Good 2 nodded and an image of Leo holding Chris in the attic appeared.

"So what do you say?" Evil 1 asked.

"You waste no time do you?" Jenna asked, unshed tears clouding her vision.

"We have no time to waste." Evil 1 told her.

"Yes. I'll do it." Jenna said resigned.

"Good." Evil 1 muttered.

Jenna watched as Leo getting Chris to sling one of his arms around his neck to help Leo carry him, powers forgotten or ignored as Leo's parental instincts took over. She looked up at the good side of the Tribunal, tears streaming her face.

"Can I see him? One last time?" she asked, her voice breaking at 'last'.

They looked at each other then the image of Chris and nodded.

"You'll have half a hour." One of the evil Tribunal members informed her.

She nodded as a watch appeared on her wrist.

"Thank you." Jenna whispered before disappearing in white lights.

* * *

Jenna appeared in the upstairs hallway.

"Chris? Chris where are you?"

"Jenna?" she turned to the voice which came in the direction of Piper's bedroom.

"Leo? Where is he?" she asked running up to him.

He nodded in the direction of the bed.

"Look after him." he told her and looked ready to orb before she grabbed his arm.

"Leo, I… I don't know how long I'm going to be here. You need to get the sisters. If I'm not here when you get back remind him that I love him, please?"

"Jenna what's happening?" he asked.

"Just… just tell him that please." Jenna told him, unshed tears blurring her vision. Leo nodded and orbed out. Jenna took a deep breathe, preparing her for what she had to do.

"Jen?" she went over to the other side of the bed, sitting on it.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, bringing a hand up to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb

"You're asking me when you've been stabbed?"

"Jen, you know I love you right?" Chris asked her.

"Don't you dare think that." Jenna warned him taking his other hand.

"I might die Jen and you need to know that."

"You will not die. I'm going to make sure of it." Jenna whispered, her eyes glazing with tears as she remembered this was her stolen moment with him.

"I have something to give you."

"What?"

He let go of her cheek and the hand went into his jean's pocket.

"Chris?" she looked down at his hand.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out an engagement ring.

"Chris…" tears ran down her cheeks.

"I was going to give it to you earlier, when we arrived in the future but that plan is a bit screwed, huh?" he gave a light laugh and Jenna smiled a little. "So what do you say? Will you give me the honour of being able to call you my fiancée?"

Jenna nodded and he lifted her left hand and slipped on the thin band of silver and diamonds.

"I love you." she whispered as she bent down to kiss him softly. Inhaling his scent she rested her forehead on his, with one hand resting on his cheek and the other intertwined with his hand, his fingers twisting her ring.

"I love you too." he breathed.

Tears ran down Jenna's face and Chris brought up a hand to wipe them away.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Everything. Chris I … I might not be able to see you again, and you have to know I… love you and anything I do is for you. And it doesn't matter where you are … or when, I will always love you. Forever and always."

"Jen, what do you mean?" he asked frowning. "I'm the one dying remember?"

"It doesn't matter." They jumped and looked towards the door as they heard a door slamming downstairs, followed by some shouting. They looked back at each other, Chris' breathing becoming slightly laboured now. "Just remember that. Promise me."

The voices were coming closer. His spare hand took her hand off his cheek and kissed her palm before putting it back.

"I promise."

"Back away." a voice interrupted from the doorway. They looked up to see three men, dressed completely in black carrying guns which were pointed at the couple. When Jenna only sat up, still holding Chris' hand, he continued. "NOW!"

"Jen." Jenna shot Chris a look and he replied, letting go of her hand and pushing her arm gently. "Go."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jenna asked, after kissing his palm and standing up.

"That's our business and we just want Chris." Jenna looked in the direction of the voice.

"Darryl?! You did this?"

"Chris assaulted me, he has to be punished." He had a huge grin on his face.

"I didn't do anything!" Chris croaked from the bed.

"Didn't you?" Sheridan pointed out the cut on Darryl's cheek, an equal sized grin on her face.

"That wasn't me!" Chris groaned.

"How did you get in here?"

"We have a search warrant. Now Ms Nicols if you would stand with Ms Matthews, we would like to ask Chris some questions." Sheridan pointed her head in the direction of the doorway where she saw Paige by one of the black clad men.

Jenna kissed Chris softly, his hand cupping her face.. "I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered as his hand slipped down her face as she moved out of the room.

"Where did you go?" Paige asked giving the girl a hug. Jenna shook her head, sending a pointed look at the armed guard that stood only a few feet away. Jenna took her arm and led her to the attic stairway.

"Let's just say it will help Chris, okay?" Jenna whispered. "How's Piper?"

"Not good, she's being prepped for surgery." Paige said in a hushed voice.

"What's wrong? Is mini Chris okay?" Jenna's frowned.

"We don't know, they wouldn't tell us anything, it's this stupid messed up world."

"Wait, when did you turn back to normal?" Jenna asked.

"Leo told us about Chris and our love of family turned us back at the hospital. He said you said you might not be here. Is this something to do with helping Chris."

Jenna nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" They looked up to see the gaurs, still outside the bedroom but looking in their direction.

"Chris' condition." Jenna said with scowl before turning back to Paige.

"How is he?"

"I don't… I don't think he is gonna make it… if I couldn't save him."

"How…?" Paige trailed off.

"Don't worry." Jenna ran a hand through a hair as Paige's eyes widened. "What?"

"Your hand." she pointed at Jenna's hand. It was her left where her engagement ring was. "When?"

Jenna let a small smile out. "Before you guys turned up. It's typical he can't even propose without something happening." Jenna let out a small laugh.

"Congratulations." Paige hugged her. "I hope I get to offer it to Chris too." She said sending a look at the guards.

Jenna's watch started beeping signalling she had two minutes then realised Chris didn't have long either and she choked back a sob.

"Paige, I haven't got much time left now so I need you to do three things for me." She looked at Paige who nodded before continuing. "One, tell the Phoebe, Piper and Leo that I love them and thank them for everything. Two, remind Chris I love him and three remember this."

Paige sent her a questioning look before following Jenna who made her way to the bedroom.

" 'Scuse me." she pushed past the guards who looked at her with dirty look accompanied by a smile, a creepy side affect of the messed up world.

"Sheridan?" she called. The inspector looked over from Chris' side. Chris meanwhile had deteriorated, sweat was holding his floppy hair captive on his forehead, his breathing was laboured and he was shaking slightly.

"I have something to give you." Jenna took a step forward and Paige looked half expectant and half worried.

"What?" Sheridan asked. Jenna raised a fist back and punched her on the chin, adding a little boost of telekinesis and sent her stumbling into the closet doorway where she fell. The smile had finally dropped from her face. "That smile was getting on my nerves."

Darryl had ran to check on Sheridan as the guns were raised at Jenna who had went to Chris.

"I love you so much." she told him before crashing her lips to his, her hands threading through his hair.

She ran out of the room pushing the guards who stumbled enough to give her time to run into her room as she dissapeared in white lights to finish her destiny...

**I think the pitchforks will be out soon for me keeping up with the Chris stabbing thing, trust me it pained me to do it but it is for good reason and will affect the future chapters. Review for a preview!**


	10. Halfway There

**I feel really ashamed! This chapter is so not what it could have been and people will be getting out their pitchforks for a) the shortness of it and b) what I kept from the original episode which everyone was telling me not ot put in! **

**Also on another note, this chapter killed me. It was painful to write. I had the last part written out but the first part was so hard and it wasn't even half a Word page! As well, I hate the length, it is pitiful. It just would not stretch so I'm afraid you'll have to deal for this one. Sorry and enjoy what little of a chapter this is...**

* * *

Jenna arrived on a stone altar and fell to her knees. She looked around and see saw Stonehenge surrounding her, sunlight breaking through the stones. It was covered in a blue bubble which she realised was to protect the secret of magic. A sob racked her body as she remembered Chris. She felt odd, light. She looked down at her glowing hands.

"It's time." a voice surrounded her.

"I know." she whispered.

"Chris." Chris's head raised at the sound and found himself looking at his dad.

"Hey." he greeted him, his voice weak.

Leo knelt beside the bed, Paige watching from the door, the police leaving giving them some privacy.

"Hey. I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay?" Chris nodded at Leo's words. "Don't give up, okay?"

Chris nodded. "You, either."

Jenna looked down at herself and saw her whole body glowing. She closed her eyes and thought of Chris and how she loved him.

Chris closed his eyes.

"No, no, no. Please…no. No, please." Leo begged holding onto his shirt.

Jenna felt her heart break as the raw power consumed her. She felt Chris and his pain.

"I love you." She whispered her hands on her heart, her engagment ring safetly hidden within her hands, on the bare skin above her heart.

The power consumed her and she faded away as the light blinded her…

"No." Leo whispered as Chris faded away.

* * *

"Jenna, Jen, wake up." Jenna felt like she was drowning. "Jen, cummon, wake up." The voice was like a Siren, calling her. She reached and grabbed onto it as she used it to drag her to the surface.

Jenna let out a groggy groan and was about to get up and open her eyes when she was taken into a hug.

"Thank God!" She forced her eyes open and saw the familiar shaggy brown hair and then realised she recognised the arms around her. She pulled back to make sure.

"Chris?" She asked a tear in her eye.

"Yeah, Jen its me." Chris put a hand on her cheek, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I know why you left, why you didn't tell me."

"You do?" Jenna asked running a hand over his arms.

"Yeah, it's weird you know, it was like a Harry Potter pensive, I got highlights of everything. I liked you standing up to the Tribunal and snapping at them." Chris laughed and Jenna returned a smile.

"Chris, you were dieing, I couldn't…" Jenna finished by wrapping her hands around his neck then went to kissing any body part she could, his neck, his cheek, his nose, his ears, his shoulders, speaking in between kisses. "I … can't … believe … I almost … lost … you. Don't … you … dare … do … that again."

Chris pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I think you did loose me. I think this is a limbo."

Jenna cast her gaze around her. She saw grass and they were by a lone tree. There was a rock shelter opposite them, with a cave like entrance. On the other side was a wooden bridge leading to an archway which had a silver and white portal inside.

"It is. The sisters came here in Season 4, episode 4." Jenna told him.

"You sound like you were obsessed." Chris said, amusement obvious.

"I was, I loved Charmed, I thought that if I could go anywhere, do anything, I would want to become Charmed." Jenna said looking at the portal.

Chris cupped her chin and turned it to look at him. "Was it worth it? Especially dieing."

Jenna took his face into her hands and then looked at him, honesty and sincerity shining in her eyes. "Chris, you are worth everything to me. Even dieing." Jenna told him then kissed him softly.

When they pulled back Chris spoke. "Well don't make a habit of it, it hurt me a lot you know."

"Well, at least you didn't know I was going to die. I practically knew you were." Jenna told him sadly and looked to the ground.

"Hey." She looked up. "If I didn't die, we wouldn't get this last chance to see each other."

"Last chance…" Jenna muttered.

"What?"

"The Tribunal! They gave us one last chance to see each other." Jenna explained. "Sneaky gits."

"A stolen moment."

"Make a habit of them, don't we?"

"Well hopefully we won't have many more."

"Well that's a given, how in hell would we get in trouble up there?" she waved her hand towards the sky.

Chris looked down and saw her ring, brought up her hand and kissed it. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful." He twisted the ring. It was a silver band with a diamond in the middle and an emerald either side. On the edge of the jewels were a triquetra either side. "I love it, just like I love you." She kissed his lips softly and stood up reaching a hand down to help him up.

"Come on, I've got eternity with you, shall we get to it?" Jenna asked smiling gently.

"Oh yes." He stood up, taking her into his arms at the same time. "Hell yes." He kissed her nose and took her hand and led the way to the far end of the bridge, right before the portal.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She took him into a kiss as they fell through the portal.

* * *

Jenna moaned and her eyes winced as they adjusted to the harsh light that flooded the place she was in. She sat up slowly, taking the edge of a couch and a coffee table that surrounded her. She grimaced. "What the hell was I doing?" she muttered, pushing herself up from the ground.

She looked around the homely room she was in. Welcoming colours were everywhere and she felt safe even if she didn't know where she was.

She walked up to a picture on a dresser and frowned. That was her with three other woman and two men. She was laughing with them, a bright smile on each of their faces. The faces looked familiar but she couldn't place them. She sighed and turned, grimacing as a magazine fell to the floor.

"Coop, honey is that you?" Jenna recognised that voice, just as she had the picture.

"Jenna?" she turned towards the voice and saw a cup fall to the floor shattering and a newspaper accompanying it.

Jenna gasped as memories hit her like a truck. "Phoebe?"

* * *

**OK I do not deserve anything after what I just called an update and it killed me this one did. But I wanted to ask you a few questions so could you answer them in a review?**

**1. Do you think my writing has gotten better over these last few months?  
2. What do you think/want to happen in the next few updates?  
3. I have an idea for a sequel, well a kind of sequel, so I wanted to know would you like to see one?  
4. On a rating of 1 to 10 how much do you like this story? (10 being the highest)**


	11. Future Tales

**Another amazingly short chapter but bringing in the elements for the upcoming chapters which are goign to be... intresting. That's all I'm gonna say on that subject.**

**Secondly I would love to thank my amazing reviewers. You've stuck with me and trust me the second main storyline is going to be picked up from the next (or the one after that) chapter. School has started up and they've loaded me with homework but I have some parts of the chapter written and I hope to have it up soon, maybe even this weekend.**

* * *

"Is it really you?" Phoebe asked.

"I think so." Jenna looked down at herself then found arms locked around her in a tight hug.

"God, we missed you like hell." Jenna slowly wrapped her arms around Phoebe as if only just remembering how to hug.

"I can't say I missed you as I think I saw you… a few hours ago." Jenna replied and pulled back to look at her friend.

Phoebe was clad in dark jeans and a grey jumper with a white tank top peaking through. Her brown hair had darkened and although she had aged well Jenna noticed the slight wrinkles at the sides of her eyes.

"So how have you been?" Jenna asked.

"Me? What the hell happened to you?" Phoebe asked, pulling the young woman to sit on the sofa.

"I had to save Chris. I had to save the world." Jenna sighed. "And I'm supposed to be dead in doing that but obviously I'm not."

"That's a good thing." Phoebe assured her.

"So what's happening here, it's obviously the future." Jenna pointed to the device in the corner that looked like a telephone but had a screen the size of a portable DVD player embedded above the numbers and a webcam at the top of that.

"Yeah, it's 2028 here." Phoebe said.

"So how is the family?" Jenna asked.

"Good. Piper had a little girl, Melinda. Paige finally got married to Henry, who is a parole officer. They had three children, Henry Jr, Sam and Alex. Sam and Alex are twin girls and the youngest of our children. I married Coop, a cupid and had three girls." Phoebe's face naturally brightened as she spoke of her children. "Prue, Peyton and Patty. They are amazing girls."

"Wow, so it's been like 24 years, 3 kids and you still look good. I hope I have your figure in the future." Jenna whistled and was answered with a chuckle.

"Your sense of humour hasn't gone." Phoebe turned serious. "We all missed you. It was like another sister left." Phoebe's eyes widened. "Sister… Paige. Damn, I was meant to meet her-" she looked at the clock on the wall. "-five minutes ago."

"And you have coffee before you go out?" Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"It was half empty!" Phoebe defended and Jenna shook her head in amusement.

"So what are you gonna tell Paige?" Jenna encouraged.

"I better ring her." Phoebe decided and fished her thin silver mobile from her jean pocket and raised it to her ear.. "Hi Paige, sorry I was late but I need you to come here…Trust me this is a good thing…Yeah, just make sure you aren't' carrying anything breakable…I'm being cryptic because it's a surprise!… Ok see you in a sec."

Phoebe shut the flip phone and placed it on the coffee table.

Jenna started to count down. "5...4...3...2...1." And on cue came the familiar orbing sound from behind her.

"What's up Phoebe?" Paige asked before noticing Jenna but not seeing her face. "Who is this?"

"This is Jenna." Phoebe and Jenna both stood up, Jenna turning around.

Paige's eyes widened before embracing the younger woman. "Honey, we missed you."

Paige pulled back then slapped Jenna's arm.

"Hey!" Jenna cried. "What was that for?"

"That was for the 'It's to save Chris' crap then leaving. Though that right hook to Sheridan was amazing." Paige approved.

Jenna turned to Phoebe with a cross between confused, puzzled and amused on her face. "Is she giving me a lecture or a compliment?"

"I have no idea." Phoebe told her.

"Okay? So how are you Paige?"

"I'm good." Paige paused. "I missed you Jen."

"I missed you too." Jenna replied.

"So what are we doing?"

"Well I know there is going to be a few people over at the Manor who want to see you." Paige winked.

"To the Manor!" Jenna put her arm up pointing up to the sky.

They chuckled as they dissolved into white lights.

* * *

Jenna arrived in the Manor and snorted.

"20 years and you couldn't redecorate?" she asked.

"That's what I keep saying." Paige muttered.

"Guys, I'm gonna go to the attic okay?" Jenna told them putting a hand on the tip of the banister, leanign on it slightly.

"Sure, we'll find Piper and head up." Phoebe said disappearing with Paige into the kitchen.

Jenna let out a shaky breath and brought all the emotions back in forcing out her happy ones. She climbed the stairs and hesitated as she entered the attic and saw the Book.

"It's a book, Jen. Just a damn book. You can do it." she said to herself. She took a step then stopped a beat before taking some confident steps toward it.

"Hey, Book." she ran a hand over the Book. "Magic, hard huh? This is just typical, I thought I would get rest with my Chris and now I don't even know where he is or if he remembers me." She sighed then put her head down on the Book.

"Hey." a brunette said coming into the room. "Do I know you?"

Jenna raised her head and noticed the girl and rose from her slumped position.

"Think, about 2 years ago, you tried to kill yourself and I think we named you Mel." Jenna said and watched as the clogs clicked.

"Jenna?" Melinda asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah it's me. In the flesh. Somehow." Jenna shrugged.

"For some reason, even though I met you for a total 30 minutes I'm happy you're here." she told her.

"I get what you mean, like we are meant to get to know each other." Jenna nodded as she spoke.

"I guess." Mel shrugged.

"So why did you come to the attic?" Jenna asked leaning against the closed Book.

"I need to look up a demon." Jenna moved slightly, opening the Book as Mel joined her.

"Do you know which one?"

"Erm…" Melinda appeared to think for a minute. "I think he said he was a… Lazarus? Lazarus demon! That's it."

"You're gonna need to vanquish it and bury it in a cemetery." Jenna replied automatically.

"Great." Mel groaned then straightened. "Well I better get going then." She sighed dramatically. "See ya Jenna, we're gonna grab a coffee and talk at some point."

"Definitely." Jenna told her.

"Bye." Mel said walking out of the room.

Jenna looked around at the cluttered room. The same yet different, just like the whole world. She ran a hand across her face and it fell and rested on the Book. She felt a slight flutter under her palm and lifted her hand and there on the empty page opposite the Lazarus demon was a slanted message still burning across the page in a gold glow.

" 'The climax in a person's life can sometimes mean the beginning on a new journey'. What the hell?" Jenna muttered under her breath. Then looked up a she heard voices approaching her.

"Jenna?" Piper burst into the room. She immediately crossed the room and brought her into a hug before pulling back to look over her. "Are you hurt?"

Jenna saw Paige roll her eyes at Piper's mothering and smiled. "I'm fine Piper."

"Good." Piper slapped her arm.

"What was that for?" Jenna asked rubbing her arm.

"For leaving without saying goodbye." Paige snorted with laughter but quickly muffled it.

"What is with hitting me today? Paige did it too! Phoebe do you want a go?" Jenna asked waving her hands about. Paige couldn't control her laughter and burst out.

Suddenly lights cascaded into the room and revealed Chris, silencing Paige.

Jenna's attention was solely on the newly arrived man. Chris noticed Jenna and his eyes widened then turned to his mum.

"Mum, who is this?" he asked uncertainly.

**Ok as the next few chapters are going to be really 'intresting' (as I put it), I know some people love fluff and happy stories so I wanted to write a few one shots based on this story and I want you to help me. I want you to give me a line or two and the type of one shot you want (eg. humour, pure fluff, flashbacks, future ect.) and when you want it if you want it in 2004 or the future. These will be unrealated to this storyline and I guess AU.**

**Keep reviewing and hope to hear on your thoughts and ideas.**


	12. Crash and Burning

**I'm back! I'm not dead! **

**DISCLAIMER: (Finally writing one after how many chapters?) I do not own Charmed, any recognisable characters or anything associated. (Sadly )

* * *

**

Paige and Phoebe were talking quietly in Phoebe's kitchen looking through the doorway at their silent friend who had said nothing, only nodding at an offer of coffee that was still sitting on the coffee table, ice cold by now. Jenna was staring blankly at a point of the wall, looking but not seeing as her mind went over what had happened at the Manor.

_With those words, three things simultaneously happened. One, a world crashed down. Two, a heart broke and three, someone's life suddenly meant nothing. And this all happened to Jenna Nicols in less than ten seconds._

_She stood there silent, willing tears to come but they wouldn't show as she stared at Chris._

"_This is a family friend." Piper said. "Jenna, Jenna Nicols."_

_Chris let out a long breath knowing he hadn't blown the secret, not yet noticing the pain filled look in Jenna's eyes._

"_Jen?" Paige brought Jenna's attention to her. "Do you want me to drop you and Phoebe at hers?"_

_Jenna nodded and took Paige's hand and they disappeared in cascading lights._

"Pheebs, how long has she been like this now?" Paige asked glancing at the girl in question.

"Since we got back, so nearly an hour." Phoebe sighed.

"Do you think she knows?" Paige wondered.

"No way. She is going to be devastated." Phoebe sighed, running a hand down her face before it settled in her hair.

"Well, we need to snap her out of this daze." Paige told her.

Jenna ran her mind over everything that happened in the last 48 hours for her. Her eyes widened and she realised what she had to do. She shot up. "I can't believe I have to see these idiots again." Jenna paced the length of Phoebe's living room after cursing them with every name under the sun.

Phoebe and Paige turned to see Jenna pacing the lounge. "I don't think we have to."

"Honey, who are the idiots?" Phoebe asked as they walked in.

"The damn Tribunal." Jenna spat. "Messing with my life. Ugh!"

Paige and Phoebe exchanged a look. "The Tribunal?" They chorused.

"Yeah the damn Tribunal!" Jenna let out a deep breath and stopped pacing. "They were the ones that told me about my 'destiny' so I bet you they sent me here."

"Jen, are you okay?" Paige asked carefully.

"Am I okay?! My fiancée doesn't remember me, I'm in a different time, I'm technically meant to be dead and I have found out four old floating heads are ruling my life and apparently my afterlife too so no Paige I am not okay!" Jenna yelled then ran a hand down her face. She saw the chocked looks on their faces. "I'm sorry, it's just hard."

"It's okay, I would hate to go through what you are." Phoebe told her with a small smile.

"Thanks. Paige, could you orb me to the Tribunal?" Jenna asked.

"Sure." she laced hands with Phoebe then held out her other to Jenna who took it and they descended in cascading lights.

* * *

Jenna looked around the dark room, lit only by the luminous floor.

"I've been coming here too much." Jenna sighed.

"How we going to get them here?"

"I didn't think that through." Jenna replied.

"I have an idea." Paige said. The attention was drawn to her. "Well as I was a teacher on and off for magic school and a sub when needed, I learnt some things. If you've seen the Tribunal, all you need to do is picture them in your mind and they should appaer."

Jenna nodded then closed her eyes and the image of the four men went from inside her head to in the room instantly.

"Jen." Phoebe called. She was uncomfortable under the gaze of the four men who took her powers all those years ago. Jenna looked up.

"What are you doing here?" Good 1 asked shocked.

"Excuse me?" Jenna asked confused.

"You shouldn't be here." Good 2 told her.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"You weren't supposed to remember anything." Evil 1 smirked.

"What- will someone, preferably the big floating heads that I'm not even going to try to sweet talk this time, tell us what is going on?!" Phoebe asked.

"Back in the past Jenna took on her destiny and the Angel of Destiny came to us and asked to work together to give Jenna a second chance at a life which was taken from her, a reward so to say." Good 1 explained.

"But there was a catch." Evil 2 continued. "She would have no memory of her previous life, to give her another chance as we knew where Destiny wanted to take Christopher Halliwell, a different path of Jenna's."

"So wait." Jenna put a hand to her forhead and rubbed it. "Is that why it was blurry when I first came here?" The four exchanged glances and nodded. "Do you think it fun to ruin someone's life? Do you think my life is something you could play with?"

"I agree." Paige said. "How is it fair that she is sent to the future with no memory and no one to help her when Chris has everyone and Bianca."

Jenna's eyes widened and she felt like she had been punched in the gut. "Bianca?" she choked out.

Paige turned to Jenna with apology in her eyes and pity.

"Answer me Paige. Is he with Bianca?" Jenna asked. Paige said nothing and looked away so she turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe, I deserve to know."

"Yes. Yes he is."

"You have got to be kidding me." Jenna scoffed. "I need to get out of here."

She looked either side of the room like a door would appear. "Help me out!" she creamed to the four men. Two looked on like they were watching a movie and the other two looked on with pity.

"Fine!

_Look inside and you shall see_

_Where I want to be_

_Take me there." _

She improvised before disappearing in white lights. Paige and Phoebe looked at each other both worried about their friend.

* * *

Jenna looked down at the cars, her legs swinging off the edge of the red metal.

"I wish we could talk Chris." Jenna muttered and gasped as she fell backwards her body meeting the cold metal as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jenna opened her eyes and got to her feet. She looked down at the lack of noise coming from the cars and was surprised to find there were no cars speeding down the lanes.

"Where am I?" Jenna wondered aloud.

"In your head." a voice answered.

Jenna turned and took in the person stood in front of her. Hands in jeans, sweatshirt wrinkled, and recognition in his eyes.

"Chris?" Jenna breathed.

"Jen." he smiled at her.

She ran into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, burying her face in his neck. Both arms were around her waist holding her up. Jenna brought her lips to his, locking in a deep kiss, ending with both breathing heavily and Jenna backed up against the bridge.

"Chris, my Chris." Jenna cupped his face and kissed him softly.

"Jen, I'm sorry for everything that is happening, what I can't protect you from." Chris said leaning his head against her forehead.

"It isn't your fault." Jenna reminded him then sighed. "You said that I was in my head so do I have to wake up."

Chris pulled his head back to look into her eyes. "Jen, I can't stay here for much longer. I've been trying to cross the reality for a while and it was only your wish that was able to bring me across. But wishes can't last long."

"I don't want to go back. Back to where you don't remember me. Back to where you are with… Bianca."

Chris ran a hand across her face, thumb caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch.

"Baby, it will work itself out." Chris promised. "I promise you, you will be happy and if not with me," he swallowed and paused like he didn't want to say it, "then with someone else."

"I don't want anyone else." Jenna whispered. "I want you. I want to be Mrs Christopher Halliwell."

Chris's hand laced with hers and brought it up, playing with her engagment ring. "Guess, I had bad timing with the whole proposing thing, huh?"

"Yeah." Jenna kissed him. "But, it feels good to be asked."

They stood there, just breathing in each other and committing everything to memory.

"Jen, I have to go." Chris said reluctantly, drawing it out as though if he didn't say it, it wouldn't be true.

"I don't want you to go." Jenna said, tears making a way down her cheeks.

"I don't want me to go. But I have to." Chris wiped her tears with his thumb. "Another stolen moment. We're good at those aren't we?"

Jenna choked out a laugh. "Yeah. We are. Chris, I love you."

"I love you too. Mrs Jenna Halliwell." Chris whispered before kissing her as they faded out of existence.

* * *

Jenna blinked through her tears before sobs racked through her body as she crawled to the side of the bridge, needing something to support her through this. Needing something to cling to as her world crashed and she tried to dodge the pieces.

* * *

Jenna looked out the window at the horizon. The setting sun was turning the sky a bright orange-red. She smiled slightly then sighed.

"Hey." Phoebe's voice drew her attention to the door where Phoebe and Paige stood, both still worried that she was in the same condition as she was when they had found her a few hours before. "You okay?"

"I'm dealing." she drew out. "It's gonna take time."

The sisters exchanged an uneasy glance, having a conversation without speaking.

"You wanna share with the class?" Jenna asked.

"We need to talk." Paige said.

"I think you might want to sit down." Phoebe suggested.

"Why?" Jenna frowned.

"Just… trust us." Jenna moved to the bed and sat, Phoebe and Paige following, sitting opposite.

"So spill."

"Jen, me and Paige noticed some… changes… in you before you went."

"And, we were wondering if you were…erm…"

"Pregnant." Phoebe blurted.

"No there's no way. We were always careful. I can't be…" Suddenly everything fell into place. "I can't be, not now. I can't be pregnant…"

* * *

**Ok so I've done three things in this chapter. I've given a reviewer their stolen moment and finally got rid of the damn writers block that has plagued me honestly. And I finally got round to the PREGNANCY issue! Everyone has wondered at one point about it and it is coming up in the next chapter. **

**Also I learnt with the 'Story Traffic' option that most of my readers come from the USA and in second the UK. So with that I have some more questions for you.**

**1.Where do you live?  
2. Do you like it?**

**Review! The preview is awesome this chapter!**


	13. Everything Changes

**God, this has been sitting on my laptop since Sunday! Sorry for the lateness of it. Finally, my wiritng mojo is back, the longest chapter since Chapter 9 so enjoy.**

* * *

Jenna closed her eyes as she processed everything that happened over the last 48 hours.

_Alternative reality, Chris dying, dying, Chris in limbo, waking up at Phoebe's, the Tribunal, seeing Chris, finding out she could be pregnant._

Her life was crashing and this was the icing on her cake. She looked at the stick that contained her future, rocking back and forth, arms wrapped around her knees. She leaned her head back against the bath as the cold seeped through the cold bathroom tiles she was sitting on. She raised her head and looked at the pregnancy test sitting on the closed toilet seat.

These were the longest 3 minutes of her life. _20 years and you would've thought they'd be quicker by now, _she thought. She closed her eyes and a tear fell loose. She wanted a baby, just not now and definitely not while everything was happening.

Paige and Phoebe were outside each sitting either side of the bathroom door, slumped against the wall, listening to their friend's occasional sob and cry.

"I can't believe this is happening to her. All this crap." Paige broke the silence, tilting her head towards her sister.

"Think about how she reacted." Phoebe replied. "This can't be good either way."

_Jenna's breathing froze as she realised that she could very well be pregnant. She looked up to her friend's worried gaze._

"_What am I going to do?" she asked._

"_Well, we bought you a test." Phoebe said, pulling out the rectangle box from behind her and held it out to Jenna._

_Jenna stared at the box before taking it. "Thanks."_

"_It's okay." Paige smiled sadly._

"_Guys, what am I going to do? I can't deal with this now. I can barely keep myself together."_

_Both Paige and Phoebe knew she had a valid point and Paige was careful with answering. "We could be wrong. But you have to be sure and then we'll deal with it. Together."_

Jenna felt like smiling at her friend's promise but she honestly didn't know what a smile was anymore. She sighed. She wished she could go back to when it first began and do it over again, making more use of her time. She closed her eyes and slipped into a place where her arms felt like Chris' and the his lingering cologne on her unchanged clothes was fresh.

A beep brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes and looked at the stick that basically contained her future. She pushed herself onto her knees, leaning forward, looking at the two lines. Pregnant. Jenna let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

"Guys." she called quietly knowing they would hear.

Paige and Phoebe heard her voice and quickly got up to go into the bathroom to see their broken friend and the positive test.

"Oh honey." Phoebe swept down and soon had Jenna's head on her neck, stroking her hair as Jenna cried. Paige joined them and held onto her.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Jenna hiccupped out.

"You didn't do anything honey. Nothing." Phoebe told her.

"Then why am I getting punished."

"You aren't." Paige said firmly. "Everything happens for a reason. Think about it. That baby is a part of Chris. Maybe you need this."

Jenna pulled back from Phoebe, wiping the tear tracks from her cheeks. "Guys, I'm gonna go out. I need to go out. Think. I just feel like everything is closing in on me."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Paige asked.

"No. But, erm, could you book an appointment at the hospital for me?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"Thanks." Jenna left the room and they heard the front door slam shut.

"She's right you know. What has she done to deserve this?" Paige wondered, picking up the test and flicking it between her hands.

"Nothing. It's Destiny's warped sense of humour."

* * *

Jenna pulled her jumper closer around her and buried in the collar. She entered the café but stopped dead when she saw the two people she definitely did not want to see. Especially together. Bianca and Chris.

Chris put a bit of the chocolate cake onto his fork and lifted it to place in Bianca's mouth.

"Mmmm." Bianca moaned in delight.

"Wow, I never thought you would like a piece of cake that much!" Chris joked.

"Rule number one, Chris, as I have told you before, chocolate and cake are a girl's best friend. Together they're heaven."

"Well, heaven wouldn't be much without me would it?" Chris pouted.

"No honey." Bianca smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. As she leaned back, Chris felt drawn to a point in the room to lock eyes onto the girl who he had seen in the Manor. Jennifer? Jenny? Jenna! That's it.

He winced as he closed his eyes and something flooded into him.

"_OK! Put your hands by your side." Chris said taking in the beautiful woman in front of him._

_-_

"_We're on top of Golden Gate Bridge, as I want to live I'm gonna say no. Kiss me future boy." Jenna whispered and they kissed. _

_-_

Chris shook his head and looked back to the place Jenna had been to see her gone.

"Baby? Chris? You okay?" He looked back to Bianca who had a worried expression on her face.

"Fine. Just fine." Chris lied, smiling.

* * *

Jenna watched as Chris locked eyes with her and for a second something flashed in his eyes, remembrance. She saw how he closed his eyes, scrunching up his face before realising she wasn't ready to face him, especially not with Bianca there. She turned and ran out of the shop before he opened his eyes.

She ran until she somehow ended up in Golden Gate Park on a bench, looking at the pond in the middle.

"Jenna, right?" Jenna looked up to see Melinda, in a jogging tracksuit approach her.

"Yeah." Jenna smiled slightly at her. "Do you want to join me?"

Melinda nodded and sat down next to Melinda.

"So how are you managing?" Melinda asked, breaking the minute's silence that had been built up.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, last time we met, you were in love and you were coming back together. What happened? Your Chris was meant to merge with ours wasn't he? And my mum and the aunts were surprised at you coming, totally not expecting you. So, what went wrong?"

Jenna smiled at the girl's logic. "You're right. Everything did go wrong." She twirled the engagement ring on her finger sub consciously, turning to look at Melinda. "We thought we had saved Wyatt but we were wrong. This Elder, Gideon, he thought Wyatt was evil anyway so he managed to divert us to an alternative reality where everything is evil. Piper went into labour when Paige and Phoebe came to get us. I got called to the Tribunal who explained my 'destiny' and I went along with it. Hah! I couldn't even if I didn't want to. The whole world was on my shoulders and I had to save the one thing I cared most about and he died anyway. He was stabbed by Gideon. No one could heal him and as I was dying I felt him slipping away. It was like my soul was gone. It still feels that way."

Mel nodded slowly. "I'm guessing you know about Bianca?"

"Yeah." Jenna nodded. "Oh! Did I mention I'm pregnant?" Melinda turned sharply towards her, eyes wide. "Yeah. And engaged." She held up her left hand.

"You really have had a tough time haven't you?" Mel asked.

"You could say that." Jenna replied.

"Well, I know what the aunts would say, everything happens for a reason, but if you need to talk, come to me. I can help, give advice or even just shut my mouth and listen." Mel smiled.

"You're cool, Mel."

"Thanks. I try." Melinda joked, placing her hands either side of her tilted head and smiling.

Jenna laughed. "Ok really cool. You just got me to laugh, bonus points."

"Jenna, you just have to move on. It is gonna be hard and maybe later Chris could remember you. Just give it time and live life to the full in the meantime." Melinda said seriously.

"When did you get so wise?"

"After I talked to you really. You made me see that life can get in the way and change you but you have to keep fighting. And after seeing you so in love with Chris, I gave my love a shot and we've been going out for a year now. Ryan, he's a half manticore demon but a good one."

"I know him, I saw him on TV as a baby."

Mel laughed and waved a finger at her. "See that's just weird."

"Trust me, I know."

"Well, I've got another mile to run so I better be going." Mel told her standing up. "Ask Aunt Phoebe for my cell number."

"Good meeting you." Jenna added. "Again."

"You too." She said as she turned and ran off.

* * *

"I said get me an appointment, not as in today!" Jenna hissed as they arrived in the waiting area.

"It was the only one available until next week." Paige replied.

"I could've waited!"

"Jen, you need to make sure the baby is ok. After everything that has happened you need to know sooner rather than later."

"Fine." she groaned. She approached the desk where the receptionist was unmercilessly chewing some gum and turning a page on a magazine rather than doing her job.

"One moment please." The receptionist told her before she could open her mouth.

Jenna peered over the desk and saw what she was doing. "Look, I'm here for an appointment, how about you sign me in first then you can ogle a shirtless Zac Efron who was much better looking in his late teens than late thirties."

"Name." the receptionist, Claire by her name tag, glared as she reluctantly clicked on the file on the computer.

Jenna cast a glance back at the sisters.

"We cast a spell, giving you an identity here." Paige whispered.

Jenna turned back round and titled her head with a smile as she spoke. "Jenna Nicols."

The receptionist popped her gum, tapped her fingernails against the desk as she slowly typed in the details with one hand. "Take a seat, Dr Gerral will be out soon."

"Thanks."

They turned and sat down on the cold, dull plastic seats.

"Bit snappy with the receptionist, huh?" Paige commented.

"She was getting on my nerves." Jenna shrugged.

"Not that I'm against it or anything, why are you so… optimistic, all of a sudden?" Phoebe asked.

"When I was walking, I saw Chris and Bianca and they were so happy. He saw me and I left. I met up with Melinda and we started talking and she gave me some advice. She told me to live my life to the full and realise everything happens for a reason. I mean, look at everything we've been through, maybe this is just another obstacle and maybe I've gotta face it on my own and just maybe everything will be alright. So here I am, putting together the pieces of my life, bit by bit."

"Jenna Nicols." the three women turned to see a woman, in her late thirties, looking at a clipboard before looking up.

They stood and walked up to the doctor. "Yes that's me."

"I'm Dr Gerral, I'll be your doctor. If you'll follow me." the doctor smiled as she turned and led them down a corridor into an examining room.

"Sit down." she waved a hand to the three chairs that sat in front of the wooden desk. "So, why are you here Ms Nicols."

"Call me Jenna. I'm here because I did a pregnancy test and it came out positive."

"Okay. Well first I am going to arrange a test for you to do here and I'll call you back when we have the results. If you are pregnant, we will also be able to provide you with how far along you are."

"Okay that's fine."

"Well we need to collect a sample of urine." the doctor handed her a bottle and pointed to a door leading to the bathroom.

* * *

Jenna sighed. The doctor had said the test results would come within a day and here she was 23 hours and 26 minutes, wait scratch that, 27 minutes later waiting by the phone in Phoebe's lounge at half past five the next day.

The phone rang and Jenna picked it up.

"Yes this is Jenna Nicols …. I am aware … Not? … No it's fine." Jenna pt the phone down and ran a hand down her face.

"Hey." Phoebe came in and sat two steaming mugs down on the coffee table. "The results?"

"Yeah." Jenna picked up her mug and took a sip.

"And?" Phoebe tucked her legs under her before picking up her mug with both hands.

"It was a fake positive. I'm not pregnant." Jenna told her.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Phoebe ran a comforting hand up her arm.

"It's okay. I'm kinda relieved. A clean slate. That's what I wanted."

"But?"

"How'd you do that?" Jenna asked, frowning.

"What?"

"Know something else is wrong."

"Instinct I guess." Phoebe paused. "Hey! No subject changes."

Jenna smiled. "I feel kinda empty I guess. I was getting used to the fact that I had a baby growing inside of me that I feel like a piece of me is missing now."

"That was the same with me."

Jenna threw her a puzzled glance.

"It was two years after you left. I was going out with this guy under our fake identities and after we turned back, I revealed the 'big' secret. He fainted." Jenna snorted and they giggled. "Well anyway, I thought I was pregnant afterwards and I found out I wasn't."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I had my little girl. Hell I had my three little girls. I'm happy. And someday you will be too." Phoebe nudged her shoulder. "I promise."

"It's gonna hurt but I'm gonna get through it. I'm not going to stop. This is a second chance. You guys taught me everything happens for a reason and now I really have to believe that."

"We'll get through it, we're Halliwells." Phoebe smiled at her.

"But I'm not-" Jenna started, shocked.

Phoebe cut across her with a soft smile. "You're like a sister. You and Billie. Both of you are related to us. Not by blood but by a bond."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

**So didn't expect that one did ya? That brings me to my questions this time!**

**Q1. Did you expect the no pregnacy?  
Q2. What do you expect will happen next?**

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers!**


	14. Moving On

**LOOK! LOOK! I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING!!!!! Someone really needs to call the reporters. Jokes. I think.**

**In my defense I've had the buisiest time ever. I've had many projects to give in, sing rehearsals and concert, a drama preformance and rehersals, my BIRTHDAY on the 1st Dec and the party the other week along with getting ready for Chritmas. I've also been working on some one shots and some tiny stories as well as my longer series The Resistance. **

**Also I want to take a moment to thank you awesome reviewers out there who actually review every chapter and give me your thoughts. I'll send Chris around to thank you later ;)**

* * *

Jenna twirled the engagement ring as she stared at it. Finally, she reached behind her and unlocked her necklace and threaded the ring through it. She put the necklace back on and slipped it beneath her shirt.

"Hey."

Jenna turned and saw Melinda walking towards her. The younger girl sat on the bench and they both looked out at the lake.

"So, what are you thinking about this time?" Mel finally asked.

"I was thinking," she paused, "I was thinking that I need to get away from San Francisco for a while. Just to escape for a bit."

"Well I can't really help you with that." Melinda joked. "But, I can make you feel better."

"Really? How?" Jenna laughed.

"Come out. Come with me to P3. Have a laugh." Mel told her.

"I don't think so. I think I'm swearing off guys for a while."

"So? Don't go out with a guy, go out with me. Just be a normal 22 year old."

"I don't think I can. Not yet." she offered her a smile which was returned.

"Well, whenever you are, call me."

"Thanks Mel."

"It's okay." Melinda looked down at her watch. "I better get going, I've gotta get to class if I want the internship."

"Thanks Mel, you are a really good friend."

"It's fine." Mel brought her into a small hug. "See ya, and stop moping."

"I'm not mop-," Mel sent her a pointed look as she stood, "okay, I am moping. I'll stop. Promise."

"Good." Mel lifted her backpack off the floor and slung it on one shoulder and started jogging off.

"Damn knowing Halliwells." Jenna muttered, shaking her head, hiding a smile.

* * *

Phoebe walked into the guest bedroom and saw Jenna. She knocked on the open door.

"Knock, knock."

Jenna looked up from the book she was reading and sat up into a cross legged position on the bed.

"Come in." Jenna patted the mattress and soon Phoebe was sitting in the same position opposite her.

"So what's up?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing." She paused before sighing. "I think I want to get out of San Francisco."

"What?"

"I need to get away from the memories. I need to piece my life together."

"You have nowhere to go and you don't have money."

"I know, that's the problem." Jenna replied.

"I guess you'll think of something."

Jenna frowned and tilted her head. "Why are you not persuading me not to go?"

"Because, you're my friend and even I can see you need to get away." Phoebe replied with a tired smile.

"I love you, Pheebs."

Phoebe embraced her. "Love you too…sis."

A ringing cut through the hug and Phoebe reached across Jenna to get the phone on the table next to the bed. "Hello. Of course." Phoebe held out the phone to Jenna. "It's for you."

"Hello." Jenna said into the phone.

"Hey, it's Mel."

"What are you calling me for?" Jenna asked confused.

"I may have found a solution to you getting away for a while."

"How?"

"Well I told you about the internship at the restruant in New York. Well, I got it!" Mel squealed.

"Congratulations but how does that help me?"

"Well, I kinda need a roomate to pay the rent and as Phoebe made you those records, I thought you couldl get a job up there. It's only for 6 months. What d'you say?"

"Yes." Jenna smiled.

"Great. I've got to leave next week so I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye." Jenna hung up then looked at the phone in shock.

"What did Melinda want?" Phoebe asked.

"She gave me a way out." Jenna told her.

* * *

Chris ran a hand through his hair as he turned another page of the book. He rolled his shoulders to get the stiffness out of them and his cell phone dropped on to the attic floor with a thud.

He bent to pick it up but froze as something came to him.

"_Chris, give it back." Jenna pouted as she tried to reach her cell phone which he held up high above her head._

"_Erm, let me thing about it." Chris put his other hand on his chin and tapped it before looking down at Jenna. "Don't think so."_

"_Not fair." Jenna stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. As his hands floated down, she suddenly pulled away then held up a hand revealing her phone. "I win."_

"What the hell?" he shook his head.

"What's the matter?" Piper asked as she came in.

"Nothing. Just nothing." Chris replied as he ran a hand down his face.

* * *

"What you doing?" Paige walked into Jenna's room a few days later, to see the girl packing.

"Packing what little I have to take to New York." Jenna smiled.

"I don't think you're doing the right thing." Paige told her.

"What do you mean Paige?" Jenna replied picking up another shirt and shoving it more roughly into the duffel bag.

"I mean you shouldn't be leaving." Paige took a few cautious steps into the room.

"I'm moving on with my life." Jenna reminded her.

"Or are you just bottling it all up?" Paige shot back.

Jenna through down the shirt she was packing and turned to face Paige, anger taking over.

"I am trying to move on. What the hell do you want me to do?! Stay here? I will go mad! I can't stay here with you because I would see him every other day and right now I can not deal with that!"

"Look Jenna, I know how hard it is but you need to just let it all out." She took Jenna's hands in hers.

"Paige, I know you are trying to help, but I just need to do this and maybe I can get on with my life and rebuild it. I just can't do that around him. Not now." Jenna shrugged and turned and began packing again.

Paige sighed and just when Jenna hoped she had left, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You know you have people who love you and want to help you here. Don't forget that."

The hand on her shoulder disappeared into orbs and Jenna turned and slid down the bed headboard, heads resting on her knees.

* * *

"Look after yourself." Piper told her daughter before kissing her cheek.

"Mum, I'll be fine. I've got Jenna to keep me safe."

Piper looked over at the other girl. "Keep each other safe. Now where's my hug?"

Jenna smiled as she brought her into an embrace.

"I'll miss you Jenna. I know we haven't talked much here in the future but I still love you."

"Love you too Piper."

They pulled back and Jenna moved on to Paige while Mel went to Phoebe.

"You sure you want this?" Paige asked.

Jenna nodded. "I need to move on. This is a way."

"Well I'll see you in six months then." They hugged each other.

"Go on, the middle one is getting impatient." Paige smiled.

"Hey!" Phoebe protested. Jenna laughed and switched sisters with Melinda.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then." Jenna said looking at the woman she had grown the closest to out of all three sisters.

"Not goodbye, a see you soon." Phoebe smiled with a tear in her eye as she embraced her young friend.

"You've seen too much in someone so young. Enjoy yourself."

Jenna pulled back and nodded. "Don't forget. I'll be back. Before you know it."

"You ready?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah." Jenna nodded.

"See you guys soon." Melinda said as they walked backwards.

They continued walking but Jenna stopped, Melinda a few steps in front of her. Jenna looked at the exit longingly before sighing waving at the Charmed Ones and walking into a new part of her life…

* * *

**No that is not the end though it seems like it. Next chapter is going to be one I've never done before, a completely Chris centered chapter so hopefully writing about that very hot guy will make me get it out quicker. Hopefully before Christmas.**

**On Friday I'm going to see 'Twilight' the film so if you've seen it, tell me if you like it or if you haven't, will you see it?**


	15. Confusing Chris

**It's been a month exactly since I've updated but I've had such an amazing time. Twilight was amazing and I loved Christmas. Oh, Happy New Year too! This chapter does have a lot of flashbacks but it is longer than the last and I hope you read the flashbacks as they refresh your mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but I do own Chris. I think... *Checks contract* Stupid stupid! I don't own Chris :( but I can write him :)! **

_

* * *

_

_First month:_

Chris looked down at the phone, holding a name that had been so familiar and brought him joy but now didn't do that. He hit send and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Chris."

"Hey, Bianca, can I meet you someplace?"

"Yeah, I need to tell you something. Erm, the park, by the bench. Ten minutes?"

"Sure." He hung up and sighed.

He looked around at the packed park and squinted from the harsh sunlight. He turned, feeling something hit his leg. He looked down at the soccer ball and bent down as the young owner came over.

"Hey, is this your ball?" Chris asked lifted it up.

The boy shyly nodded. "Can I have it back, please?"

"Sure. Just watch out next time." Chris winked as he rolled the ball and stood up.

"Thanks." Chris was about to turn when the boy spoke again. "Hey mister, whatever it is, you'll figure it out. Go with you instincts."

The old and wise look in the boy's eyes were gone in a flash as he ran off to his friends.

"Hey." Bianca's voice came from behind.

He smiled slightly at her, and stuffed his hands into his pockets awkwardly.

"Hey."

They stood in silence for a few moments before speaking at the same time; "I'll go first."

Bianca smiled and nodded at him. "You go first."

"Erm, God. For a good spell writer, I can't find the right words so I'll just put it out there. I don't think we're working. I mean I want to stay friends but I just don't think we work as a couple. I think we're just together for the sake of the other Chris and Bianca, not ourselves." Chris blurted.

Bianca sighed with relief. "Thank God."

"Ok, you're fine with this?" Chris asked carefully.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about. I just… It isn't like it was." Bianca shrugged.

"Just don't think this is the end of us. I still wanna here which guys you manage to con next week." Chris smiled.

"Sure." Bianca chuckled.

Chris looked to the sky frowning.

"Chris?"

"I heard jingling." Chris muttered, looking back at Bianca.

"You hear that all the time, Chris. You are a whitelighter."

"This was different." Chris glanced up again before looking down at Bianca.

"Go." she nudged her head towards the crowd of bushes.

"I'll be seeing you."

"Not if I see you first." Bianca winked as he ran towards the bushes.

Chris paused as he materialised.

"Watch out!" He heard someone yell and he was tackled to the ground. He heard a groan besides him and noticed she got hit by the energy ball meant for him.

Another energy ball headed towards the two and he waved a hand flicking it back to it's owner who was dumb enough not to duck and disappeared in flames and agonising screams. Chris stood up, glancing back at the girl, whose face was covered with her brunette hair. He glanced back at her as he stood up and walked towards the end of the alley.

"Excuse me miss, but where is this?" He asked a young woman.

"Are you crazy?" The woman definitely stared at him like he was. "We're in New York."

"Thanks." He turned and headed back towards the girl. Looks like he would pay his sister a visit.

* * *

"Chris?" His sister asked as she walked in at the sound of orbs. "What the hell happened?"

"I got called by her and she saved me. I'm about to heal her."

Melinda walked over to the figure and pushed back the brown cascading hair. "Great."

"What?"

"Chris, so you remember Jenna?" Chris nodded. "Re-meet my roommate."

"I got ca- your roommate is my charge? How messed up is that?!"

"More than you ever know." Mel muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Mel bit her lip. "Come on Mel, you are just as bad at keeping secrets as Aunt Phoebe. Tell me." He said as he finished healing her shoulder.

"You need to practice your healing. It still doesn't wake your charge up after healing them."

"Stop avoiding the subject."

"Chris. Look at her. Really look at her." Chris turned slightly where he was perched on the edge of the couch next to Jenna. His eyes drifted to her, now healed, shoulder.

* * *

_Jenna saw it in slow motion. Chris pushing her. The impact of the arrow. Chris falling. Leo coming over to heal him. The gasp as he woke up. _

_"You shouldn't have done that." Jenna said hitting him._

_"Hey, I save your life and I get hit?" Chris said._

_"Yeah when you're stupid like that." Jenna retorted._

* * *

"I know her." Chris breathed.

"Yes, you do." Mel nodded smiling.

Chris' gaze lowered to her lips.

* * *

_"I don't know. I mean I've watched you for about a year and I was there kissing you. I mean I've always wanted to do that but right there and then things kept coming into my mind. Like the fact that you come from the future and I come from a different reality and I knew there were a thousand different things that could split us up but I now realise I would rather chase that one chance that we could be together than not and regret it. I know that there are two types of magic. One the obvious, the one we use every day. The other the subtle one until it hits you in the face, the magic of love." Jenna ranted._

_"You are so soppy." Chris mumbled._

_"I heard that." Jenna said playfully smacking him._

_Chris leaned in then stopped._

_"You're not going to send me away again, are you?" Chris asked._

_"We're on top of Golden Gate Bridge, as I want to live I'm gonna say no. Kiss me future boy." Jenna whispered and they kissed._

* * *

"Who is she?" Chris asked, frowning.

"Chris. This is Jenna. The Jenna. From the past."

Chris' gaze shot to his sister. "You mean, Other Chris' Jenna."

Mel nodded and Chris stood suddenly, causing her to lean back quickly as he paced.

"Typical. His memories." Chris paused. "Does she remember me?"

"Yeah, why do you think she moved here?"

Chris ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"God, she must be …" Chris trailed off.

"Heartbroken. Yeah."

"Mel…"

"I don't want you to go out with her, considering you are with Bianca-"

Chris cut her off. "Actually, I'm not as of a hour ago. I seem to have a thing with his leftovers don't I?"

Mel shot up, anger flowing through her veins. She poked her brother in the chest as she spoke. "She is not a leftover. She is a person! And she remembers everything! She gave up her life for you! You were taken from her. She thought she was having your baby but that was ripped from her too! So guess what she has had a horrible time, gone through more heartbreak than a normal person but she is still fighting. And I don't expect you to declare love for her. I just want you to get to know her again. See her as a new person. See her as a stranger. Maybe, just maybe you'll discover that you love her for her. Not just because of Other Chris like you did with Bianca. And yes I knew about that. I'm not an idiot."

Chris looked at Jenna as his sister's voice faded.

* * *

_"Well I heard special little witch has something important to say to said witchlighter." Jenna whispered._

_"And that is?" Chris whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine._

_Jenna turned so she faced him and leaned in so their lips were brushing as she talked. "That she loves the witchlighter." She kissed him before he pulled back._

_"Did you just say you loved me?" Chris asked starting to break out into a grin, Jenna nodded. "Well the witchlighter returns the message. He rubbed their noses together, grins covering both faces._

_"I love you." Jenna repeated._

_"I love you too." Chris replied and kissed her._

* * *

Pain shot through his head. "I need to go."

He orbed out before Melinda could say anything.

"Damn it Chris." Mel turned and looked at her unconscious friend.

* * *

**_Fifth Month:_**

Chris held his head in agony and continued to rock slightly. This was what his life had turned out to lately. Agony. He was glad he lived in his own apartment or Piper would demand to know what was wrong. If it continued for much longer, he would tell her. Just not now. Chris' memories had come frequently and they were only bad ones recently, the ones from the evil future. He bit his lip as another image invaded his mind.

* * *

_"Chris?" she saw him with his head in his hands. He glanced up. Tears were streaming down his face._

_"Chris!" Jenna came in closing the door. " What happened?"_

_"I thought I had stopped him hurting me but it still happened." Chris whispered._

_"Oh Chris." She hugged him…_

* * *

_"Having fun?" Chris voice was layered with different emotions. Sadness and betrayal the most prominent._

_"Chris I'm-" Jenna took a step forward but was cut off by Chris._

_"Don't bother." Chris orbed off but not before either of them realised the tear in his eye._

* * *

His pain faded slightly as it drifted into a slightly happier memory ans he sighed with relief, his white knuckles regained colour slightly.

* * *

_"I have something to give you."_

_"What?"_

_He let go of her cheek and the hand went into his jean's pocket._

_"Chris?" she looked down at his hand._

_"Will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out an engagement ring._

_"Chris…" tears ran down her cheeks._

_"I was going to give it to you earlier, when we arrived in the future but that plan is a bit screwed, huh?" he gave a light laugh and Jenna smiled a little. "So what do you say? Will you give me the honour of being able to call you my fiancée?"_

_Jenna nodded and he lifted her left hand and slipped on the thin band of silver and diamonds._

_"I love you." she whispered as she bent down to kiss him softly. Inhaling his scent she rested her forehead on his, with one hand resting on his cheek and the other intertwined with his hand, his fingers twisting her ring._

_"I love you too." he breathed._

* * *

Chris smiled slightly, the first one in a while and his body relaxed and uncurled from the position it was previously in.

* * *

_Chris pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around her waist. He put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her hair._

_"You will never leave me, if I have a say." Chris told her fiercely, emotion pouring out._

* * *

The pain faded out completely and as his mind adjusted to the extra memories, he smiled fully knowing exactly what he was going to do…

* * *

**Look! I actually did an update! *Dances on update* Come on people, I need some music (Reviews ;]) to dance to!**


	16. Coming Home

**So I am back! Finally dragging myself out of writing other fics to tend to this one. I HAVE got my laptop back so it's all good. It took a while but I'm back.  
****I'm actually writing another Charmed fic, the sypnosis is at the bottom, tell me what you think about it.**

**To all my reviewers, thank you so much! You guys keep me going.**

* * *

First Month:

"What happened?" Jenna groaned as she slowly sat up, rubbing her head.

"Chris was here." Mel shrugged.

"What?" She looked straight at her friend who was biting her lip. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Mel."

"Jen."

"Fine, I'll deal. But I can't believe you let Chris be in here with me."

"I didn't 'let' him do anything. You called him." Mel told her.

"I didn't call him. I was fighting a demon, and winning, then some dumbass whitelighter orbs in, in front of an energy ball so I had to take a hit for him."

"What were you doing fighting a demon anyway?"

"Practising." Jenna smiled sheepishly.

"And you couldn't practise here?" Mel said, one hand on hip the other holding coffee.

"Nope." Jenna got up and took the coffee from her hand then walked away muttering. "Chris needs to work on his healing."

"God, how Romeo and Juliet can this get?" Mel asked before looking at the time and pulling on her jacket and darting out of the room to try and actually make it to her job on time.

* * *

**Second Month:**

Jenna closed her eyes, placing her hands on her knees and took a deep breathe and smiled as she felt the tingling in her stomach.

"Oh my God! Jenna!" She opened her eyes to see Phoebe and a split cup of coffee.

"You like dropping stuff when I turn up, I've noticed." She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I've been practising my powers recently as I was bored and I tried long distance and here I am." She waved her hands by her face.

"Your powers are advancing pretty fast." Phoebe noted.

"Nah, not really I've just got a job so I've been practising for the last month so I thought I should visit." Jenna shrugged.

"And you couldn't call?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

Jenna grinned innocently. "This is more fun."

The two friends started talking until Jenna's powers pulled her back to New York and they continued their talk until the early hours of the morning via the phone.

* * *

**Third Month:**

Jenna roughly tugged at the shirt which was stuck in the zip of her duffel bag. It ripped out sending her falling back. She rolled her eyes and put a hand down to stand up when her hand touched a cold surface. She looked under her hand. She gulped at the sight. She picked up the cool silver necklace and let out a small smile at the ring hanging from it. Colours darted around the walls as the diamond hit the light.

She threaded the necklace in her hand as she remembered how she got it.

_Jenna adjusted the bangles on her left wrist as she looked in the mirror. She wore a cream dress that reached a few inches above her knees with brown straps just below the bust, letting the bottom of the dress flowing. Her wedges have black straps and helped her grow a few inches. Her hair was loose but her fringe was pulled back with a hair clip, her hair in delicate curls. She took the mascara from the side and added a bit to her eyes again before taking her lip gloss and running it across her lips. She turned to the sisters who eyed her._

"_You look great Jen," Phoebe started. "Piper is sorry she can't be here but she's so tired recently with Chris and everything."_

"_It's fine. So do I really look good?" _

"_Jenna Nicols you are gonna blow Chris' socks off." Paige exclaimed._

_Jenna smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, across from the sisters. "I guess it's just weird you know, this is our first real date."_

"_Hun, it doesn't matter, you love him, he loves you, everything will fall into place." Phoebe patted her hand._

"_Yeah and if it doesn't, we'll kick his ass." Paige told her sending them laughing._

"_I think I'll just tell you that to see what you will do!" Jenna chuckled._

_Jenna heard orbs and looked to her doorway to see blue lights streaming through. _

"_I guess that's out cue." Paige said and jumped off the bed, followed by Phoebe. They opened the door and smiled at Chris who was in plain black trousers, an un-tucked white dress shirt, and a navy jacket._

"_Go and get her." Paige patted his chest as she walked past._

"_Hey." Chris said._

"_Hey." Jenna stood up._

_Chris cast a glance up her body. "Jenna, you look… amazing." _

"_Thanks." Jenna blushed._

"_Ready to go?" Chris asked._

"_Yeah, I tried squeezing info out of Paige and Phoebe but they just weren't budging!" Jenna joked._

"_Good. Maybe they can try and keep secrets in the future." Chris smiled._

"_Hey you didn't keep yours." Jenna pointed out._

"_I'm not going to reply to that." He said pointing at her jokingly. He reached into his pocket and removed a satin navy box. "I've got something for you. You know, to commemorate our first date. Or rather that we managed to have one."_

_Jenna cocked her head and took the box. She opened it and gasped at the silvery thread of a necklace. At the centre of the immaculate piece was a pentagram. She looked up and smiled at him. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned on her toes to give her the height to kiss him. She pulled back, her teeth dragging his lip with them, emitting a groan from Chris._

"_I guess you liked it." Chris whispered._

_Jenna nodded, a pink blush covering her bare shoulders. "Put it on for me." She turned pulling up her loose curls. His hands skirted around her neck gently. As he put on the clasp she whispered, "I love you."_

_He turned her and took her into his arms breathing a whisper into her ear. "I love you too, Jenna."_

* * *

**Sixth Month:**

Melinda smiled at her friend and enveloped her in a hug. "Just remember to tell my Mom that I'll be home in two weeks. I don't know why you wanted to leave earlier but oh well."

"If that's your way of saying I'll miss you and I love you, back at ya."

Mel raised an eyebrow. "You spent way too much time around my Mom and aunts." Jenna stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'll miss you though. It'll be weird without you." Mel shrugged.

"You'll see me soon and I'll call you back in San Fran to tell you the plane didn't crash and I'm still alive."

"Thank God, my heart can be forever rested!" She hit my arm playfully. "Now go. Your plane leaves. Oh and Ryan said he was sorry he couldn't say goodbye but he had to finish off his paperwork to be transferred to San Fran."

"Tell him I'll see him soon."

"All passengers to San Francisco on the 14:05, plane please board now," the annoncer blared across the airport.

"Go." Mel said.

"See ya soon, Mel."

"Back at ya." She winked as Jenna walked towards the terminal.

* * *

Jenna pulled the duffel bag further up her shoulder and continued walking absently as she searched for her mobile. She suddenly knocked into a body and fell straight to the floor from impact.

"Oh sorry." The voice said. Jenna froze getting up as she heard that. She slowly recovered and stood.

"No it's fine. I've got to go though." She tried to hurry away but a hand grabbed her arm.

"Jen, I know. I remember."

Her gaze shot up to his.

"Don't do that," she whispered. "Please don't do it."

She stared into his startling emerald eyes and all her hard work to forget her feelings unravelled swiftly to wrap tightly around her heart and strangled it.

"Jen, I know this has been hard on you but-"

"But what, Chris? My heart can't take much more. After 6 months you come back and remember. What about the act 5 months ago, rescuing me? God I thought you remembered then but Mel told me you just took off! I fell for you Chris Halliwell and you broke me. You broke me into a million pieces."

"Then let me pick them up!" He cried, cupping her face with a hand. She leaned into it as the pad of his thumb wiped her tears. She put a hand over his and intertwined their fingers. Jenna closed her eyes and let herself remain in the dream for a minute then gently pulled his hand away as she looked at him with blurry eyes.

"I can't do that." Jenna told him, tears choking her throat.

"Jen-"

She cut across him quickly before he could weaken her. "I'm not going to let myself fall into this trap. This trap of getting me heart broken. Not again."

He nodded as a single tear fell down his cheek. He leaned in suddenly and he turned his face towards her ear. She could feel the warmth of his breathe and it made her long for him. He whispered softly into her ear, "I'm not going to give up on you. On us. I'm going to fight for you Jenna Nicols."

Jenna turned as he took a step back and walked away fast as she could, her hand clenched around her mobile. Stupid phone…

* * *

Jenna stood on Phoebe's doorstep and knocked. She opened it and her eyes widened, just as they had when she had astral projected into Phoebe's lounge.

"Care to pick up a stray?" Jenna asked and she pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"Pheebs? Who is at the door?" Phoebe smiled as Jenna pulled back. "Jenna?!" Jen got attacked by Paige hugging her tightly.

"Yeah it's me." Jenna laughed.

"What is up with you two? Maybe Chris isn't the only one who needs a intervention." Jenna felt my heart tighten again but smiled as the motherly but slightly aged Piper Halliwell entered the room. "Jen? I thought you weren't home for another fortnight?"

"Ah, New York didn't take. Thought I'd come home to see the family." Jenna grinned as the future Matriarch of the Halliwells embraced her.

"It's good to see you Jen," Piper whispered against her hair.

Jenna sighed into the warm embrace and reluctantly drew back.

"We missed you. It's good to have you back."

She smiled at the sisters. "It's good to be back."

* * *

**ALTERNATIVE ENDING:  
I was considering ending it like this with an epilogue but I thought that it didn't do the story justice.**

"_But what, Chris? My heart can't take much more. After 6 months you come back and remember. What about the act 5 months ago, rescuing me? God I thought you remembered then but Mel told me you just took off! I fell for you Chris Halliwell and you broke me. You broke me into a million pieces."_

"_Then let me pick them up!" He cried, cupping my face with a hand. I leaned into it as the pad of his thumb wiped my tears. I put a hand over his and intertwined our fingers. I closed my eyes and let myself remain in the dream for a minute then gently pulled his hand away as I looked at him with blurry eyes. _

He looked down at her confused and hurt. "What can I do to show you, I want you? That I love you?"

"Chris you've hurt me. So much." Jenna whispered.

"Then let me put it right. Please, Jen. I love you so much that knowing I hurt you, hurts me. God, Jen, I forgot you and that kills me. You know why? Because I forgot that briliant mouth telling me that it loved me." He traced her mouth with his finger. "I forgot that wonderful untameable hair." He ran his hand throught her hair. "And I forgot those brilliant brown eyes, looking through my soul." He ran a finger under her eye. "But most importantly, I forgot you. I forgot my love for you." He placed a hand over her heart and felt the rapid beating. "And that hurts."

Jenna looked up to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling hiom down into a searing kiss full of all the built up tension and longing. The intertwined lovers had to come up for air, gently resting their foreheads together.

"I love you Jen."

"Not as much as I love you Chris." She kissed him gently, knowing he was hers and hers alone.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good or not good?**

**My new Charmed fic coming soon...**

THE RESISITANCE:  
The time is 27th July 2025, Chris and Melinda Halliwell lead the Resistance, a group of fighters against Wyatt in the evil future. What led Chris to going to the past? How did Piper die? The Resistance knows.


	17. Fighting The Pacifist Way

Sorry guys *dodges pitchforks and telekinetic objects*. I really am. BUT there are only two more chapters, so are you looking foward to it? Tell me.

* * *

Jenna opened her eyes and blinked as she was enveloped with a sweet floral smell. She sat straight up and found the room surrounded by red roses, lilies and poppies. She looked on the bedside table and picked up the expensive looking envelope. She turned it over and pulled out the note which in Chris' messy handwriting had 'I told you I would fight'. She cast her gaze across the valley of beautiful flowers and giggled despite herself. This had to be a pacifist's way of fighting, she thought as she shook her head and decided how she could get across the flowers without using magic.

She frowned and shrugged, she raised her hands together then slowly pushed them apart and the bouquets gently parted to form a path. She smiled as she hopped off the bed, stretching to reach for her dressing gown and pulling it on as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Like the flowers?" She jumped, dropping the coffee cup which was now suspended in mid air. She turned. Mel was sitting down, eating toast eyes glued to a magazine, a hand carelessly thrown out in a manner Jenna had watched on TV for years. She picked the cup from air and the hand went down.

She frowned and went over to the already made coffee wondering how in hell she had missed her sitting there.

"What are you doing here?"

Mel looked up. "This is my house. Well, apartment."

"You're not meant to be back for another week."

"Got an early flight." They paused, staring at each other then grinned and walked around the kitchen island and hugged each other.

"God it was so weird living on my own in New York."

"Hey, Mel where are my clothes?" Jenna's eyes widened as Ryan came in, in all his bare chested glory, towel around his waist.

"Down girl, you like my brother not my boyfriend." Mel whispered then let go of her grinning and turned to her boyfriend. "In the two bottom draws."

"Thanks, Mel." He leant across the island and kissed her before retreating into the bedroom. "Hey Jen."

"Hey Ryan." She called. Jenna turned to Mel and wiggled and eyebrow suggestively. "What did you two get up to?"

She shoved her. "Nothing more than usual."

Jenna made a fake choking sound. "Too much information."

"And yet you knew exactly what I was talking about."

Jenna stuck her tongue out in response and began giggling.

* * *

She walked into her room, shrugging off the dressing gown.

Jenna rolled her eyes as yet another rose had appeared in her hands. Seriously, after the fifteenth rose appears in your hands you get very bored. A lily appeared next to the rose. She shrugged, at least a change. A whole bouquet of lilies appeared, seemingly falling from the air into her arms, making her knees buckle slightly.

"Chris!" She yelled.

Orbs came immediately and he bit his lip to stop the laughter after seeing Jenna surrounded by the roses.

She put her hands on her hips wagging a finger at him. "Glad you think it's so frickin' funny, I don't!"

Chris rubbed his neck. "Too much?"

Jenna tripped and fell over a vase, landing face first in a rose bouquet. She glared up at Chris, her pale face contrasting with the startling red, as she spoke, "ya think?"

He grinned innocently. "So what about the personal gain?"

He faltered, and began rubbing his neck again, a habit this Chris seemed to have when nervous. "I didn't think about it."

She pushed herself up. "Okay that is it!

Gifts given to me,

Now returned, so let it be."

She sighed in relief as her knees became visible as the flowers dissolved away leaving only a trace of the floral scent as a clue that there was something there.

She looked up at him, flicking her fringe out of her eyes, frowning as she realised he was looking at her body. She had the beginnings of a blush as she only had a camisole and a small pair of shorts. She raised her hand.

"Okay, you, outta here." She pushed him out of the door, ignoring protests, shutting it. She turned leaning against it, smiling.

* * *

Jenna walked into the Manor, not even bothering to knock, and threw her jacket onto the armchair.

"Hello?" She called, walking aimlessly in the hallway, admiring the forever familiar staircase and surroundings, noticing her face framed next to the Charmed Ones in a few.

"In here!" Jenna followed the voice of Phoebe into the kitchen.

She immediately was welcomed by an explosion of smoke. She coughed, waving a hand in front of her face.

"I know you can't cook Pheebs but this is extreme." She was rewarded by a glare as she sat on the table crossed legged. "Anyway, why aren't you at your loft?"

"Well, I there was a demon I wanted to vanquish, he was proving trouble for Coop, seems to be targeting his matches." Phoebe's frown showed the love for her husband as she poured a disgusting yellow liquid into the vial. "Wanna join me?"

"Yeah!" Jenna grinned. "Been ages since I've had a demon hunt."

"Let's get going." Phoebe grinned, walking around the island, leaving all the ingredients out.

"And the mess?" Jenna raised her eyebrows.

"I'll blame Chris." Phoebe muttered causing Jenna to grin.

* * *

Chris orbed into the kitchen, wiping a smudge off of his shirt, having defended a charge from a demon. Surely his dad didn't have to do this with the Charmed Ones? God he saved his charges almost daily and he only had 3! He rolled his eyes before landing on an open page of the Book. He watched as a message appeared, the ink flowing magically to reveal 'Chris, help them.'

Chris froze and instantly closed his eyes. His mother was at work, Paige with Henry and he orbed straight away at the situation of Jenna and Phoebe.

* * *

"Are you sure these are low level demons?" Jenna asked as they walked through another tunnel with the same markings.

"The Book said so."

"Well the Book can be wrong." Jenna muttered. A fireball was suddenly hurled their way. "Told you so!"

Jenna threw her hand out and the incoming flame flew back to it's owner emitting screams as more and more demons shimmered in.

They fought, punches, kicks, potions, powers flying everywhere before Jenna dived behind a large rock. She flung her arm out as the fireball flew to the penultimate demon. The flames of the vanquish lit the room, as she sought out Phoebe. Her demon flung her to the floor, her head hitting the rock of the cave sending her unconscious.

Jenna closed her eyes as she astral projected. She tackled the demon, punching him with a boost of telekinesis.

Chris orbed in and turned to Jenna.

"Jen thank God!" Her unmoving body caused him to look at the scene. He took in Phoebe's unconscious state before laying eyes on Jenna. He pulled his hand into a fist causing the demon to choke. He watched in slow motion as the demon conjured an athame, and with his last living action, plunge it into Jenna who was straddling him. Her eyes widened and a choke to fall effortlessly as she slumped, disappearing in a red glow.

He caught Jenna as she rematerliased, slumping into his arms, lowering her to the ground.

"Chris!" She clutched his arm as she faded…

* * *

What do you think is going to happen in the last two chapters?


	18. Angel of Destiny

Hey Guys,

This isn't a new chapter but I uploaded a new Charmed story, it's a oneshot but can you check it out 'cause it might be the next Charmed story I do. It's a Chris/OC called Angel Destiny.

Please check it out and tell me what you think ;)


	19. The End of the Beginning

**Okay it's crappy but it's here. I deleted the original chapter which was full of Jenna/Chris goodness. I HAVE left the end open so there might be time for a sequel but I have got a ton of new fics to do.**

* * *

"Jen, Jenna, don't do this." He held onto her arm, gripping it tightly. "Jen, I love you, don't you dare do this to me!"

He rested his forehead against hers as she stared openly at him. "Chris…"

"Jen, please, I love you." He begged. His eyes widened as a golden glow slowly brightened covering his hands before expanding to Jenna's whole body.

He moved his hands over her heart and lowered his mouth to hers in a kiss.

* * *

Jenna looked around the cloud covered space.

"Seriously another freaking limbo?" She gritted her teeth.

"Is that a way to greet me?" She turned and faced the only sister she had yet to meet, Prue. The TV show hadn't really done her justice like the rest of the Halliwells. The former Charmed One had a soft smile playing across her pale skin, contrasting deeply with her blue eyes and ebony hair.

"Prue?"

"The one and only." She smiled, shrugging.

Jenna took three strides to embrace her, returned with a warm tightening.

"So how is the latest telekinetic on the block?" Prue asked once they had pulled apart.

Jenna rose an eyebrow. "And you haven't been watching?"

"Well, that's besides the point. Well it's the point at this time. We need to discuss your… reluctance to give your heart away."

"I'm not reluctant," Prue shot her a look and she finished weakly, "just a bit wary."

Prue pursed her lips and shook her head. "Why? I know it hurt you, him not remembering you and being with Bianca but he remembers and if I could've known that me and Andy had the chance I would have taken it. Regardless of whether or not we would die the next day or in a decade."

"You did up with him."

Prue scoffed and smiled. "In heaven. Though he was quite shocked when I materialised to him and not Grams or Mom."

"You loved him the most."

"And I didn't realise until it was too late. Don't make the same mistake." Prue warned.

Jenna looked at her hands before up at the sister. "He's like you, Chris. Strong-willed, telekinetic, stubborn, kind, determined, same appearance. I used to think he was you reincarnated but he isn't. He's himself and I… I love him for it. I wish I didn't sometimes but I do. I love him so much it hurts."

She jumped as a golden glow covered her stomach and spread.

"Wha-"

Prue smiled. "Looks like Chris has had a realisation too."

Jenna began to fade. "Oh and Jen, I don't want to see you up here anytime soon."

* * *

He noticed the breathing against his lips, the first gasp all life threatening healed victims gasp before he felt her lips move against his. Her arm snaked up to the back of his neck, toying with the small hairs, the other gripped his arm holding her waist. His other hand cupped her face gently, like a snowdrop, almost like she wasn't there. He pulled back for needed air, barely a fingers width from her lips, he heard the words uttered. "I love you too."

He leaned back fully, her hand still in his hair, his still cupping her face. He stared at her, taking in it all, the honesty ringing through her, the love pouring from her fingertips to his soul, the completion of his heart.

"Marry me. Marry me tonight." He whispered, as if he said it louder the spell would be broken.

She nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "Not tonight, the end of the week." She replied, pulling him down for another kiss.

* * *

Saturday…

Jenna looked into the mirror, a grin laced across her face as gentle and smooth as the dress she was wearing. A simple wedding dress. The bust, covered in lace, separated from the skirt by a band of white, followed by a trail of white material.

She saw the hand before she felt it and smiled at the face who joined hers in the mirror.

"You ready to become part of the Halliwells officially, sis?" Melinda grinned at her, dressed in a red strapless dress.

"I've been ready for a whole generation." Melinda chuckled and hugged her shoulders.

"Do you, Christopher Perry Halliwell take Jenna Nicols to be your wife, in this life and the next, to have and to hold through the good and the bad?" Chris barely heard the words Grams were saying, eyes only on his bride.

"I do." She grinned at him.

"Do you, Jenna Nicols take Christopher Perry Halliwell to be your husband, in this life and the next, to have and to hold through the good and the bad?"

"I do." He smiled at her, squeezing her hands as a ribbon wrapped around their interlaced fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Chris slipped his arm around her waist while his other, still wrapped around her hand by the ribbon raised slightly, held together in an arch. She cupped his face as he kissed her to the cheers of their family.

She blushed, giggling as Wyatt wolf whistled at them. Chris just tugged on her waist and pulled her into a second kiss.

* * *

Alexis Phoebe smiled as she closed the Book. Her mother, Jenna, grinned up from the page, wrapped in her father's, Chris, arms as their story was embedded their story into the historic book, just like the generation before them.

She pushed back an annoying piece of her fringe as it yet again fell into her hair as her sisters ran into the room.

"Demon. Need book." Natalie Paige, the middle sister burst out, through pants. Apparently they had run quite a way.

Caitlin Piper, at just nineteen, was the youngest had already began pulling out potion ingredients, ready to concoct the needed potion.

Alex scooped up the book and dropped it onto the table in the middle of the room as the three of them flicked through the book.

Jenna leaned her head back against Chris. "They'll be fine, won't they?"

"Jen, they're Charmed, they're Halliwells and they're ours. They're more than fine." He kissed her, smiling against her lips in a reminder of their journey….

* * *

**So we've made the end so for the last time. Review!**


End file.
